


Roots in the Field

by splitheart1120



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Conspiracy, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitheart1120/pseuds/splitheart1120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing happens without a reason, a rule that every ninja should know by heart. Yet, sometimes that rule is forgotten and blame is laid. But still the questions remain unanswered, why did the mission fail? How did it fail? Who made it fail? And what is left for those who are left to pick up the pieces and someday find the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Root Rot Kills Crops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same user name.
> 
> This fic is originally supposed to be two chapters, but it might end up being up to five.

"Talking" ' _Thoughts_ '  **Written Material**

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright and the people of Konohagakure no Sato were rushing about in tune with their normal day to day lives. The civilians were going from shop to shop buying goods and haggling with the shop keeps to get a good deal. The shinobi were either training in one of the village's many training fields, doing an in-village mission, rushing about doing administrative work, or enjoying the calm day.

A white haired man and a white haired child walking down the street were from the latter group.

Hatake Sakumo was enjoying his day off from active duty, a rare occurrence, but well worth the opportunity to spend some time with his son Kakashi who was given the day off by his jonin-sensei Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi, just like is father was a shinobi of Konoha, but unlike his father who was a jonin, Kakashi had just become a chunnin.

Since Kakashi was only six-years-old, he was one of the youngest shinobi to become chunnin and so Sakumo was the epitome of a proud father.

' _I really should buy that boy a gift, he deserves it. How many shinobi are able to advance so quickly or are able to say that they were able to topple a foe three times their size?_ '

Sakumo glanced around at the many shops in Konoha's market district looking for something his son might like.

' _I don't think Kakashi would want any toys, he's far to mature to enjoy them. He already has enough ninja weapons to supply a small army and he doesn't need any seals either with his jonin-sensei being well on his way to become a seal master. Minato could probably make better seals than the ninja store in his sleep._ '

As they continued walking, Sakumo kept adding stores that wouldn't have a good gift on a mental list.

' _I don't think I'll find a single gift for Kakashi at this rate. What do you buy for a grown-up child?_ '

Kakashi noticing his father was glancing every which way grew tense, thinking that an enemy was lurking somewhere nearby.

As Kakashi began to move his hand to his kunai pouch, Sakumo snapped out of his semi-daze, grabbing Kakashi's hand before it could grab a weapon.

"What do you think you're doing? It isn't good form to pull out weapons in a group of civilians, let alone in your home village, when there is no threat present."

Kakashi spluttered in surprise, "No threat? You keep glancing in every direction with a frown on your face!"

Sakumo raised an eyebrow at his son's reply.

' _I suppose I may have looked like I was anticipating an attack, but Kakashi should know better. If a threat was present, I would have neutralized it already._ '

"There is no threat, I was only thinking. Besides, do you really have so little faith in your old man?"

Kakashi scoffed, a hint of a smile forming on his face, "You are getting old, it wouldn't surprise m-Oof."

Out of nowhere a crying little boy appeared and ran straight into Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at the boy in annoyance, judging the boy to be about three years old.

"What do you want brat?"

Sakumo sighed at his son's lack of patience.

' _Insulting the boy won't help you Kakashi._ '

The boy, who was put into a daze at the impact quickly wiped away his tears and glared at Kakashi, "A'm not a bwat."

Kakashi gave the boy a blank look showing just how much he believed the boy's statement.

"Of course you aren't. Now why are you running into people brat?"

The boy's glare darkened, "A'm not a bwat, a'm Iwuka."

Sakumo tilted his head, ' _Iruka? That name sounds familiar... Come to think of it the kid also looks somewhat familiar as well.'_

Kakashi nodded slowly as if he was just humoring the boy, which he was.

"Uh-huh, where are your parents then brat?"

Iruka turned red and yelled, "Am not a bwat!"

As quickly as he angered, Iruka became sad, "I don' know. I was widh okaa-san and she not dhere anymore."

Sakumo rubbed his temple feeling an impending migraine.

' _Great, the kid's lost and Kakashi is not happy about him in the first place. Now why is he familiar?_ '

"Kakashi we need to help him find is mother."

Kakashi turned to look at Sakumo instead of Iruka, a pout showing through his mask.

"Do we have to?"

Sakumo opened his mouth to reply, but before any words could come out, a shout of Iruka's name could be heard throughout the market. Sakumo realizing that the shout had come from a kunoichi he had seen working at the Mission Assignment Desk, spiked his chakra slightly.

' _So that's where I've seen him, his mother has brought him to work a few times._ '

In a matter of seconds, a brown haired kunoichi had appeared and grabbed Iruka.

"Iruka! I was so worried about you! Don't ever run off again. Just because you're three doesn't mean that you're a big boy yet!"

Sakumo smiled at the reunion, reminiscing over Kakashi at three.

' _Before he became a ninja, Kakashi was just as easy to show emotion. He was also a bit of a brat, just like he says the kid is._ '

After a minute of chastising Iruka, the kunoichi turned towards Sakumo.

"Thanks you so much...?"

Sakumo smiled at the not so subtle request for his name.

"Hatake Sakumo."

The kunoichi smiled as soon as Sakumo said his name.

"Hatake Sakumo, I was looking for you!"

Sakumo tensed and cast a weary look at the kunoichi.

' _I know she works in the Mission Assignment Room and one of their workers looking for you is never a good thing. Did something happen? Does someone need me for something?_ '

"What of it...?"

The kunoichi shook her head at Sakumo's response to her statement.

"You certainly have the paranoia to match your reputation. I'm Umino Kohari, a tokubetsu jonin Mission Assignment Desk worker. As I was leaving the Mission Assignment Desk after my shift, Iruka was with me today, I was told to find you and tell you that Hokage-sama has asked for you to meet him in his office.

Sakumo nodded having already guessed he was needed.

"I wonder what he wants..."

Kohari shrugged at Sakumo's question.

"I don't know. I'm only an administrative worker."

Sakumo sighed and turned towards Kakashi, already beginning to feel guilty. "Sorry we can't spend the day together, it seems that I have to go meet the Hokage. I trust you can get home on your own."

Kakashi's face fell, but he quickly covered it with a pout.

"Tou-san, I'm a chunnin now. I can get home on my own."

Iruka looked at Kakashi in disbelief.

"You're too wittle to be a chunnin."

Kakashi frowned at Iruka's remark.

"I may be small, but I am a chunnin, brat."

"Am not a bwat!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not"

"Are too"

Sakumo shook his head in exasperation at the two arguing children before turning to Kohari.

"I trust you can break them apart? I need to go see Hokage-sama."

Kohari nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course. I'll also make sure that Kakashi gets home safe. Even if he is a ninja, I still don't think he should be roaming around on his own."

Sakumo sighed, knowing his son hated to be treated like a defenseless child.

"If you want to. Kakashi will probably complain though."

Before Kohari could respond, Sakumo gave the bickering children one last smile before turning and jumping onto the nearest rooftop. Soon, a white blur could be seen running across the rooftops heading towards the Hokage Tower.

' _I wonder why Hokage-sama wants to meet with me. Could it be over Kakashi's recent promotion and how Kakashi will be taking higher ranked missions from now on? Shouldn't he meet with Minato-san then? I'm not Kakashi's jonin-sensei, Minato-san is.'_

Sakumo soon reached the tower and after stating the reason for his presence to the secretary, a middle-aged woman who most thought was a civilian, only a select few knowing that she was a shinobi and even fewer knowing that she was ANBU, Sakumo was waived through and continued making his way to the office.

Sakumo waved as he passed by other shinobi of Konoha, mentally cataloging their names and rank upon seeing their faces. After walking through a few corridors and up some stairs, Sakumo reached the doors to the Hokage's office.

Before Sakumo could even lift up his hand to knock on the door, a voice told him to enter.

Sakumo pushed the door open and walked into the office.

Sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the Professor.

The Hokage looked up at Sakumo and smiled.

"Punctual as always Sakumo."

As soon as he finished his greeting, the Hokage's face turned serious.

"I have a mission of the utmost importance for you."

Sakumo stood up straighter, tension beginning to fill his every cell.

"What is it?"

' _And here I was hoping to enjoy my day off, but the village comes first._ '

"As you already should know, Konoha and Iwa have always had a less than stellar relationship. The fact that Iwa lost to us in the Second Shinobi War has done nothing to help. However in recent weeks there have been rumors that Iwa is preparing for war. It would seem that Onoki is still angry over the fact that Iwa lost to us during the last war."

"With all due respect Sandaime-sama, didn't the Second War only just end? Why would Onoki be willing to start another war so soon," asked Sakumo incredulously.

' _Is Iwa even strong enough for another war?!_ '

The Hokage got up from his chair and moved so he was looking out the window at the rest of Konoha below.

"I cannot say why Onoki would willingly start another war, but I do know that he is gathering the resources for one. Jiraiya has gathered good intel stating that Iwa has been stocking up on weapons and explosives. They may not have enough man power to fight, or enough weapons, but in a few more months they will have trained a good number of Shinobi as well as gathered enough weapons to equip them all as well as have extra."

The Sandaime Hokage turned around and looked directly at Sakumo.

"Jiraiya has managed to determine the location of Iwa's weapon stores as well as their battle plans. He says that it is not well guarded since Iwa does not believe that we know of its location or believe that Iwa is planning on starting another war. I want you and a team of three other shinobi to leave tonight. Iwa will not have an opportunity to do damage to our village!"

Sakumo nodded, understanding just how important this mission would be for the future of Konoha.

"Understood. May I suggest some members for team?"

' _Such an important mission has to have a well-balanced, yet strong team._ '

The Hokage made a go-ahead motion with his hand.

"Of course. You will be the one working with them."

"I would suggest at least one medic, we will be in the center of enemy territory, so we won't be able to get medical help if we need it. A Hyuuga so they'll be able to see long distances and detect threats quicker. Maybe an Uchiha as well? In case we need to have something memorized quickly, their Sharingan would be a great asset. The Uchiha would also be able to cast a strong genjutsu if we should need one. Although, the team is yours to choose in the end, Hokage-sama, that is only my suggestion. Should I return here later to pick up the mission specifics? I need to go home and gather supplies first.

The Hokage moved back to his desk and sat down.

"You do not need to return here. I will have the specifics sent to your home by an ANBU runner. The runner will also inform the rest of your team. Prepare yourself for a difficult mission Sakumo, I don't know what path this mission will take. Intel on Iwa is hard to come by and has a chance to be wrong. Be careful on your mission and do not let yourselves be caught. Iwa will take any opportunity to declare war on us, whether they are prepared or not."

Again, Sakumo made as sharp motion of his head to indicate that he heard and then turned around to exit the office. As he was walking out the door, he heard the Hokage say, "Tell your son that he is to be congratulated for making Chunnin, not many are able to make Chunnin so quickly after becoming Shinobi, let alone at such a young age."

Sakumo stopped for a fraction of a second before walking again.

' _I had forgotten that I originally thought I was being asked to come here due to Kakashi's promotion. I only wish that had been that case… No matter what, war cannot be declared. I do not want my son to fight on the battle field, to lose his friends and comrades._ '

Sakumo continued walking as he left the building, switching to a run along the rooftops once he was back outside, fully intending to gather as many supplies as possible for the mission as well as prepare himself mentally. His thoughts were focused on completing the mission and his son.

' _Kakashi will not suffer any of the same loss I have during my years as a shinobi. I will protect what is precious to me for as long as I am able to._ '

The Hokage glanced out the window from his seat, seeing Sakumo make his way through Konoha.

' _I pray that you will finish this mission successfully Sakumo. I want neither my sons nor my village to suffer should you fail._ '

The Hokage then pulled out some files on the ninja of the village and began to choose which should be sent on the mission other than Sakumo. Once he was done, signaled one of his ANBU to deliver the missives to each squad member.

After the runner had left, Sarutobi Hiruzen opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out his pipe as well as some tobacco to fill it with. After placing the tobacco in the pipe he used a small fire jutsu to light the leaves on fire.

The body of the pipe cracked from the heat of the flame.

' _I haven't cracked a pipe this way in years... Could this be an omen I do not know why Onoki wants war, but war cannot happen, not so soon after the last. May Kami help your mission succeed Sakumo, it is far too important to fail._ '

 

* * *

 

In a different part of Konoha, a masked man could be seen walking down a long dark corridor.

The man was wearing standard issue Konoha pants and sandals as well as a black jacket with two red stripes along the front.

The man soon stopped in front of a closed door and opened it before walking into the room.

After a few paces, the masked man stopped and kneeled in front of a shadowed figure.

"Danzo-sama, we've received word from the agents stationed in Tsuchi no Kuni that Onoki is slowly beginning to prepare for war."

Danzo leaned back in his chair a smiled trying to make its way to his face, but failing.

"So Onoki has finally fallen for it. Have the agents in Tsuchi no Kuni cause more distress. I want Onoki to declare war on us within two years at the latest. Dismissed."

The agent got to his feet and turned to leave, as he was leaving, the door opened and another agent walked in while the first walked out.

The new agent knelt in front of Danzo and began his report.

"Danzo-sama, the Hokage has received intel, from Jiraiya, about the unrest in Tsuchi no Kuni. He is sending out a team to destroy Iwa's weapons and supplies as well as their battle plans. He intends to stop a war before it even has a chance of starting."

Danzo frowned at the news.

"I had hoped Hiruzen would not discover Onoki's plans until it was too late, but I should not have underestimated him nor Jiraiya."

After a few seconds of silence, Danzo continued, "Send word to the agents in Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwa cannot lose its ability to declare war on us. Whatever means necessary should be taken to stop the Konoha Team from succeeding. Dismissed."

The agent stood up and was about to leave when Danzo asked, "Who is being sent on the mission?"

The agent turned around and once again kneeled, "Hatake Sakumo is leading it. The rest of the team was still being picked when the agent stationed there reported in."

Danzo nodded and waved the agent out.

Once the room was again empty, Danzo moved out of his chair and to a hidden rack of files.

"So you plan on stopping the war before it starts do you old friend? A waste. Iwagakure no Sato is not strong enough to defeat us in battle. We will be able to defeat their forces easily. We will make them bend to our will and rise as the strongest village in the Elemental Nations."

Danzo then pulled out his records for some of his strongest Root shinobi.

"Sending the Hatake was an error on your part. He values the lives of his comrades just as much as he values the village. A foolish notion if there is one. I will make sure he has no choice but to fail the mission if he hopes for them to live. His reputation will be tarnished from the failure and so one less person of opposition will stand in my way to get to where you reside Hiruzen. You may guard the leaves in the sun and I the roots in the shadows, but one day I will have control of the whole tree and I will make sure that it flourishes, even if I have to prune the tree to get there."

 

* * *

 

' _There was not supposed to be this many shinobi here!_ '

Hatake Sakumo's thoughts whirred as he dodged another kunai thrown at him from an Iwa Shinobi.

' _Jiraiya's intel stated that Iwa was not guarding this location very strongly since they didn't believe we knew of it! Why would Iwa suddenly increase security? They couldn't have found out about our mission. We made sure to travel as civilians all the way here, it delayed us by a few weeks, but even then Jiraiya kept us updated the entire time! Was Jiraiya's intel wrong? Or did someone turn traitor?_ '

Sakumo and his team had neared the location where Iwa was storing its weapon supplies and battle plans. However as they drew close, they were attacked by two separate squads of Iwa ANBU.

' _We've not even reached the center. If they have this many squads to spare, just to take out intruders, how many are actually here?'_

Sakumo and his team, composed of an Uchiha, Hyuuga, and a non-clan Shinobi fought against the Iwa Shinobi, eventually managing to scrape a win, but not without sustaining some serious injuries.

The Uchiha had been hit by a poisoned kunai and was beginning to convulse and have trouble breathing, the Hyuuga having medical knowledge was attempting to heal the Uchiha, but all efforts were for naught.

"Check the bodies over, at least one of them should be carrying an antidote in the case of accidental poisoning."

Sakumo and the non-clan shinobi began to search the bodies over for a medical kit, hopefully containing an antidote.

As Sakumo was stripping one of the Iwa ANBU of their uniform, he noticed something strange on the Iwa ANBU's arm.

' _Is that the Konoha ANBU tattoo? Could this Iwa ANBU once have been a Konoha ANBU? Maybe it was a recent defection. It would make sense. This ANBU could have informed Iwa about the mission. ANBU do have high enough clearance to obtain most records. Iwa would have then been able to plan a retaliation with the intel._ '

Sakumo continued searching the ANBU's body, noticing another tattoo on the ANBU's chest.

' _Root? If I remember correctly, Root is a subdivision of Konoha ANBU run by Danzo... Danzo would never allow one of his shinobi to defect and live, let alone join a different village. That means this Shinobi was here on purpose. Possibly to survey the situation, but how did Iwa know we were coming? Maybe they increased security because they had gathered more weapons and developed stronger battle plans. If that is true, then our mission is more important. We could have used the other Konoha Shinobi's help._ '

Sakumo continued to think as he searched the body for an antidote, eventually finding none.

' _If this really was a Konoha Shinobi, why didn't he help us? Why weren't we informed of his position here? He could have met us early on to inform us of the situation. I suppose we'll never get answers now._ '

Sakumo moved on to a different body and began searching.

Once again, Sakumo came across an ANBU tattoo and a Root tattoo.

' _Another one? This means that the odds were even. Six against six. Why didn't they help us?_ '

Sakumo again did not find an antidote and was about to move to another body when the non-clan shinobi exclaimed that he'd found one.

Sakumo moved back to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga to see the Hyuuga administer the antidote.

As the antidote was being administered, Sakumo turned to the non-clan shinobi.

"Did you notice anything strange about the bodies of the ANBU?"

The non-clan shinobi nodded and quietly replied, "One of the ANBU I searched was probably once a part of Konoha ANBU; he had the tattoo. He also had another tattoo that said Root on his chest, although I don't know what that was about. The other two only had the Iwa ANBU tattoo. Is there something wrong?"

Sakumo stayed silent, lost in though.

' _That's three Root ANBU. Seven vs. Five. Why didn't they help? They should have known that each other was Konoha and so are we... Something just isn't adding up._ '

Sakumo realizing that the non-clan shinobi had asked a question replied, "I'm not sure. I think I'm going to check out the other three bodies before I come to any conclusions. It may have just been the paranoia of a foolish man. Bandage yourself and use healing jutsu if you can, we'll have to move out soon."

The non-clan Shinobi nodded and started to treat some of his own injuries.

Sakumo moved back to the bodies and began to investigate them. He soon found out that another two were Root ANBU, the last being a normal Iwa ANBU.

' _That would have put the Konoha vs. Iwa count at nine vs. three. We had an extremely high ratio against them, three to one... This doesn't make any sense. They could have just made it look like they were injured and retreated. We would have let them. It would have been a benefit to our mission if we had someone undercover on the inside. Maybe I should check again to see if they had any messages on them. Although, they would have most likely been destroyed as soon as they were read._ '

Sakumo once again searched the bodies looking for any clues, he soon came across a sealed scroll with the seal of the Tsuchikage holding it shut.

' _What could this be?_ '

Sakumo opened the scroll and began to read.

**A Konoha team is being sent to destroy the weapons and the plans.**

**Stop them at all costs.**

**Their mission cannot succeed.**

The seal for Root was at the bottom of the scroll.

' _How was Danzo able to copy the Tsuchikage's seal? The way this scroll is made makes it look like it was a missive from the Tsuchikage! If I didn't know Root was a Konoha institution I would have been fooled. Why does Danzo want this mission to fail? He's even tricked Iwa into helping him. Konoha should be helping itself not Iwa. This mission would help Konoha prevent war. This information should not have been told to Iwa shinobi... We need to rethink our approach, especially since information has been leaked._ '

Sakumo moved back to his team mates and saw that the Uchiha was not doing much better. His convulsing had lessened, but it had not stopped entirely.

"I thought we found an antidote?"

The Hyuuga didn't look up, still trying to stop the convulsions.

"The antidote prevented the poison from spreading further, but it does not heal the damage. Since only one vial was found, it can be inferred that the ANBU don't carry a full antidote with them, only one to prevent death. It is possible that this poison is used for interrogation. If he is to be cured, he must be taken to the hospital where the poison and its partial antidote can be analyzed."

Sakumo sighed knowing that there was no way they would be able to get the Uchiha medical attention so quickly.

"I suppose we can find a safe location to let him rest until the mission is complete."

The Hyuuga nodded at Sakumo's suggestion.

"That would be a wise decision. Bringing him with us would only result in slowing us down."

Suddenly a rustling could be heard in the distance.

' _A wild animal or reinforcements?'_

Sakumo spread out his chakra and sensed another four ANBU level shinobi coming their way, still about a mile away.

' _We need time to find Uchiha-san a safe location to rest._ '

The Hyuuga also noticed the impending visitors and was looking at Sakumo, waiting for orders.

"Take Uchiha-san and find a safe location, then double back to us."

Sakumo turned towards the non-clan shinobi next.

"There are enemies heading our way. You and I will hold them off while Hyuuga-san takes Uchiha-san to a safer location."

The non-clan shinobi finished bandaging one last wound and then stood up, ready to leave.

Sakumo sent one last glance at the Hyuuga who had picked up the Uchiha and then set off, the non-clan shinobi on his heel.

After running through the mountainous terrain for a minute, he held up his hand signaling a stop.

"They're almost here. We'll meet up with them and fight."

After a few more seconds four Iwa ANBU appeared in-front of the duo.

' _Are these actual Iwa ANBU or more Root ANBU?_ '

Sakumo pulled out his tanto while the non-clan shinobi pulled out a kunai, and so the fighting began.

Sakumo managed take down one ANBU quickly and was fighting another when he heard a pained yell. Glancing, he saw that the non-clan shinobi had a sword running straight through his leg.

' _He won't survive without medical assistance. He's losing blood far too fast._ '

Sakumo quickly dispatched the ANBU he was fighting and attempted to make his way over to his teammate. However, the fourth ANBU blocked his path. Sakumo fought with a hint of desperation trying to reach his teammate, but it was in vain. The ANBU his teammate was fighting was moving in for a fatal strike.

' _No, I wasn't supposed to lose any member of my team on this mission._ '

At the last possible moment, a shout was heard, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

The Hyuuga had returned and was quickly able to disable and kill the ANBU about to kill the non-clan shinobi.

Once the ANBU was dead, the Hyuuga began to heal the non-clan shinobi, while Sakumo continued to fight the last ANBU.

"Hyuuga-san, take him to the same place as Uchiha-san. He won't be able to help us with that leg."

The Hyuuga nodded and lifted up the non-clan shinobi before running of in the same direction he had come.

The ANBU Sakumo was fighting turned to watch as they left.

"You do realize that none of you will be able to escape or complete your mission alive. There are another five squads of ANBU here as well as jonin and chunnin."

Sakumo tensed from the ANBU's comment.

"How do you know of our mission?"

The ANBU ducked avoiding a swing of Sakumo's tanto.

"Who doesn't? Why do you think there are so many of us here? We will not let you succeed!"

Sakumo growled and fought harder, eventually managing to slash through the ANBU's clothing a slice across his chest.

The ANBU fell to the ground in a spray of blood, it was only then that Sakumo noticed that a Root tattoo could be see surrounding the slash he had made.

"Just how many of you are there? What is Danzo planning? Why does he want my mission to fail?"

The ANBU laughed as blood pooled around him, "Konoha is the strongest village and it will be seen as such. You will not prevent us from making the other villages crumble before Konoha's mi-."

The ANBU gurgled as blood began to fill his throat a longer answer no longer possible. A few minutes later, the ANBU lost consciousness death pulling him towards it, leaving Sakumo alone to his thoughts.

' _Danzo's men will not allow us to finish this mission and if what he says is true and there are that many shinobi guarding the target, then Hyuuga-san and I will not be able to survive, let alone complete the mission. The best decision to make would be a tactical retreat. We are vastly outnumbered and two of our number are unable to fight. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but there is no way I can see this mission being completed with or without the loss of my team...I should inform my team of my decision.'_

With his decision made, Sakumo left the dying ANBU and began to head for the location where he sensed his team's chakra.

' _I only hope there aren't any long lasting repercussions due to this._ '

 

* * *

 

It had been a few months since the Iwa mission, the Hokage had been upset that the mission had failed, but let it slide once he heard the circumstances by which it was abandoned. Sakumo thought an official reprimand would be all that would happen was moved on. However, someone leaked some of the mission details to the rest of Konoha. When the general populace discovered that Hatake Sakumo had abandoned a mission that could have prevented a possible war, his reputation took a nose dive. Now, whenever Sakumo walked through the street of Konoha it was easy to tell that he was less than welcome.

' _I knew it was an important mission and that abandoning it so my team and I could survive would result in some blame, but this is ridiculous._ '

Sakumo had just returned from another solo mission, a type of mission he would not usually take, but not many were willing to take a team mission with him. He was walking down the streets of Konoha, watching as people glared at him or looked the other way.

The level of hatred and rude comments was staggering.

' _All because I chose the lives of my teammates over the mission. It's not like we would have been able to complete the mission to begin with. No one other than me was healthy enough, even Hyuuga-san was suffering chakra exhaustion after so much healing. Besides, Danzo was setting us up to fail... And I can't even call him out on it without a sizable amount of proof._ '

Sakumo was angry and upset with how he was being treated for something that wasn't entirely his fault, but he didn't blame the people of Konoha.

' _If I discovered that someone had failed a mission and possibly caused a war as a result. I would not be happy either. Although I wonder who leaked the information. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Danzo..._ '

Sakumo had begun avoiding the streets of Konoha after his mission, but if need be he traveled through them which was what he was doing now. After his mission, Sakumo had returned to find the Hatake Compound empty and after a quick meeting with his son's jonin-sensei, he discovered that his son was not leaving for a mission until tomorrow and that he'd requested a day off.

' _It's not that Kakashi doesn't deserve a day off. He just never takes one, he spends all his free time training and he isn't even in the training fields. Where could he have possibly gone?_ '

After searching through Konoha, Sakumo decided to track down Kakashi's chakra signature, which eventually lead him to a small house on the boundaries of central Konoha.

' _Why would Kakashi be here?_ '

Sakumo knocked on the door, which was opened a few minutes later by none other than Umino Kohari.

"Umino-san?"

Kohari smiled as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hatake-san, I assumed you are looking for Kakashi? He's inside with Iruka."

Kohari moved from the doorway and motioned Sakumo inside. Sakumo stepped inside the house and followed Kohari as she led Sakumo through the house. They eventually stopped outside an open door. Sakumo peered inside and saw Kakashi sitting next to Iruka reading a book to him. Kakashi hadn't changed since Sakumo had last seen him, but Iruka had gained a giant barely healed scar across his nose.

Sakumo turned towards Kohari and whispered as to not be heard, "What happened?"

Kohari quietly closed the door.

"I'll explain over tea."

Sakumo was surprised by Kohari's offer as very few people interacted with him on a positive basis anymore. He then followed Kohari to a small kitchen and sat at the table while she prepared tea.

The tea was soon prepared and the sugar and milk added.

Kohari sat across from Sakumo and began sipping her tea.

"Iruka decided that it would be a good idea to play with one of Ikkaku's, my husband's, kunai. I believe he wanted to prove that he wasn't a baby to Kakashi. Iruka got himself cut because he wasn't careful. He shouldn't have been playing with kunai either, but... Kakashi found out and blamed himself. He's decided to stay with Iruka while he heals. I suppose it's a good thing since now I have someone to watch over Iruka while I work and train, I plan on trying for jonin, Ikkaku is already one. It also serves to give Kakashi a same place to stay. "

Sakumo raised an eyebrow as he took a sip.

"Safe place?"

' _Please don't let the people of the village have started to treat Kakashi like they've been treating me._ '

Kohari sighed almost as if she sensed Sakumo's worries.

"When you left Kakashi with me when you left for your mission, I didn't take him back to the compound, I brought him here. He doesn't deserve to be left alone all the time, chunnin or not. He stayed with us for a while and I suppose he's come to think of here as a secondary home. The fact that some of the villagers have begun to shun Kakashi, it's not as bad as it has been for you, makes him avoid going all the way to the Hatake Compound every day. "

Sakumo placed his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault. If only I had completed the mission."

Kohari placed her cup down.

"It was not your fault. I've seen the mission report since I work in administration. There was no way you could have possibly completed that mission. There was far too many enemies, your intel was wrong. It was a wise decision to retreat. The people of Konoha blame you because they don't know the truth and they need a scapegoat. They know war is brewing and they don't want it. I for one do not blame you, neither does my husband. Your son doesn't blame you either. I explained the situation to him and he says he understands that you did the best you could."

Sakumo looked up at Kohari, his face full of hope.

"Do you truly believe that?"

Kohari nodded resolutely.

"Yes I do and if you don't believe me, ask your son yourself. Iruka should be falling asleep soon, he's only three and a half, so Kakashi will come here for food. He's a growing boy after all, soon to turn seven if I'm not mistaken."

Sakumo smiled reminiscently.

"He's getting older...Yes he will turn seven in a few weeks."

Kohari grinned, knowing she had cheered Sakumo up slightly.

"You care about him, just like he cares about you. Don't let what happened on a single bad mission dictate how you should spend your life."

Sakumo sighed as he finished the last of his tea.

"I just wish it had been one bad mission."

Kohari raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sakumo attempted to divert Kohari.

"I just meant that it wasn't just the mission."

' _How did I accidentally say that out loud?!_ '

Kohari gave Sakumo a blank look, showing she didn't believe him in the slightest.

"No, you said that the mission was more than a bad mission."

Sakumo stared at the leaves at the bottom of his cup.

' _Should I tell her the truth? I haven't told anyone, not even the Hokage. He trusts Danzo far too much..._ '

Kohari tapped her fingers against the table as Sakumo stayed silent.

"I'm waiting."

Sakumo sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"Certain people in Konoha leaked intel to Iwa. They arranged for the mission to fail. A good number of the Iwa Shinobi that attacked us were really Konoha shinobi."

Kohari stopped her fingers.

"Danzo I presume? It sounds like something that old war hawk would do."

Sakumo gave Kohari a surprised look.

"You know him?"

Kohari nodded sadly, "My husband and I are on the old side of the spectrum. We're in our late thirties, older than the Sannin. We've gone on missions with Hokage-sama and the Elders quite a few times. I know what Danzo is like and I know he runs a division of ANBU called Root. It's inhumane what some of them are willing to do."

Sakumo was surprised, he had known that Kohari was older than him, but he hadn't realized it was by such a large amount.

' _Maybe she is someone I can trust_ '

"Yes, it was Danzo. The Konoha shinobi were all Root ANBU. I also saw a missive from Danzo indicating that they had to stop me and my team at any cost. I lost the missive as we were fleeing though. It would have served as good evidence."

Kohari looked down at her cup of tea.

"Be careful Sakumo-kun, Danzo is not one who takes being crossed lightly. If he finds out what you know he will have you removed from the equation. He does not like you as you are someone people used to look up to. Some still respect you even after our fall from grace. You have power in the village and Danzo does not like opposition. Don't try to take him down because he will take you down first."

Sakumo stayed silent, processing what Kohari has just said.

' _I suppose it's a good thing that I never told anyone the truth behind what happened. Danzo would have found out eventually. And I know he is powerful enough to go through with what Kohari-san has said._ '

Sakumo opened his mouth to speak, but before a single sound could come out, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

' _Kakashi I suppose._ '

True to Sakumo's guess, Kakashi walked into the kitchen not even a second later. He greeted Kohari before turning and seeing his father.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Tou-san?"

Sakumo grinned at his son's reaction to seeing him.

"Kakashi."

Kohari got up, grabbing the tea cups, and moved away, giving the father and son a moment together.

Kakashi slowly walked to Sakumo and stopped in front of him. Kakashi's face was a mixture of emotions, none of which stayed for long before Kakashi face went blank. Sakumo winced at the blank face.

' _So he does hate me after all. I suppose Kohari was wrong._ '

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at his father for a few more seconds before rushing forwards to give his father a hug.

"I don't blame you. You did what was right. I'm not going to let anything convince me otherwise."

Sakumo shakily started, "Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked up to give his father a glare.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise. Just enjoy the hug. I think Iruka's rubbed off on me too much."

Sakumo blinked back a tear that was trying to force its way out.

"Maybe he has."

' _Even if the majority of the village hates me and curses my name, my son still loves me and in the end that's what matters the most. I'll do everything to make sure that it stays this way._ '

 

* * *

 

' _I hate long missions._ '

Hatake Sakumo was once again returning from Konoha after a long solo mission, a common occurrence ever since his failed mission to Iwa almost a year prior.

' _It seems like the village neither wants to work with me or keep me here._ '

It was afternoon when Sakumo returned, so quite a few people of Konoha were present walking about Konoha. A few people were giving Sakumo glares as he passed them, but the majority just ignored him.

' _At least they're just ignoring me now. I can stand the lack of hostility. Maybe in a few years they'll even begin to forget._ '

Sakumo made his way through central Konoha as he walked to the Hokage Tower to hand in his mission report.

' _The sooner I hand in the report, the sooner I can go home._ '

Sakumo soon arrived at the Hokage Tower and after pointing at the Mission Assignment Desk sign for the secretary, he was allowed inside.

' _At least she let me in without complaint._ '

Sakumo walked down the corridors and soon reach the Mission Desk. He quickly glanced inside to see who was working. A chunnin he didn't recognize as well as Kohari were manning the desk.

' _I have no idea if the chunnin will treat me like I'm the scum at the bottom of his sandals or not, but I know Kohari will treat me just fine. I suppose it's obvious who I'm going to._ '

Sakumo walked over to Kohari and place his mission report in front of her.

"How is Iruka doing? You as well I suppose."

Kohari looked up and smiled when she saw Sakumo.

"So my son is more important? Iruka is doing good, he's just turned four, thinks he's all grown up because of it. I plan on taking the jonin exams soon, I think I'm ready."

Sakumo chuckled at Kohari's teasing tone.

"Good luck, I know you can do it. And back to Iruka, who is slightly more important, children are like that aren't they? Plan on entering him into the Academy soon?"

Kohari shook her head as Sakumo's question and comment about Iruka.

"Not until he's at least six, maybe even seven. Kakashi may have been ready to become a ninja young, but I don't think Iruka is. Speaking of Kakashi, he left on a mission with Namikaze-san a few days ago. He should be coming home later today or early tomorrow."

Sakumo nodded gratefully at the news.

"Thank you for telling me about Kakashi. I would have had a panic attack when I got home and he was nowhere to be found. Iwa is ready to declare war on us, it's only a matter of time until they do. For all I know, they could have kidnapped Kakashi"

Kohari's smile faltered, when Sakumo mentioned the imminent war.

"I suppose that's one of reasons why I don't want Iruka becoming a shinobi anytime soon... And it's the least I could do. Not many in the village seem to care about the boy. His jonin-sensei can only do so much for him while you are gone. I try and so does my husband whenever he's not on a mission, but Kakashi is a stubborn one."

Sakumo smiled slightly at the mention of his son's personality.

"Still, it's worth a lot. And I should be heading home. Your coworker is giving me a glare."

Kohari turned to look at her coworker and sure enough, he was giving Sakumo a glare.

"You don't need to leave, but I understand if you want to head home. I do, but my shift doesn't end for a few hours."

Kohari stamped Sakumo's mission report and put it in the stack to file.

Sakumo waved Kohari off.

"It's alright. I should be heading home. Maybe stop to buy some groceries. If Kakashi has been gone as well, then there may not be any food safe to eat left in the house."

Kohari raised an eyebrow at Sakumo's not so subtle topic change, but didn't comment.

"Wouldn't want that would we? Why don't I drop by later with Ikkaku, Iruka, and a meal? I'm sure you're tired and a home cooked meal would never hurt anyone."

"That would be appreciated."

Kohari motioned towards the door.

"Good. Go home and I'll be by a while after my shift ends. Don't get yourself killed on the way."

Sakumo rolled his eyes at Kohari's actions.

"Trying to get rid of me and baby me? I'll be going then, okaa-san."

Before giving chance for Kohari stop spluttering, Sakumo left the room and the Hokage Tower, making his way back to the Hatake Compound.

' _I hope there isn't anything growing the fridge. I don't want to clean anything green and/or fuzzy._ '

After a few minutes, Sakumo reached the Hatake Compound and temporarily disabled the wards so he could enter. Once Sakumo was inside, he made his way to his bedroom so he could change his clothes. As soon as Sakumo reached his bedroom and entered, he tensed.

' _There are two chakra signatures in my room and I don't recognize either of them. Nor do I seem to be able to see who they come from._ '

Sakumo reached up to grab his tanto, but before he could his body suddenly froze. Sakumo instantly realized what had frozen him, recognizing the feeling.

' _Kagemane no Jutsu… So one is a Nara.'_

Sakumo managed to open his mouth enough to speak a little.

"Who are you?"

All Sakumo could hear was a cold laugh.

"You know too much."

Sakumo was confused, he could not remember enraging someone powerful enough to do this within the past few months.

' _Who is behind this? Danzo again? Did he discover that I knew the truth behind my mission's failure? I haven't told anyone since Kohari and that was months ago! I didn't even try to gather more evidence against him to clear my name._ '

"Who sent you? Danzo?"

Suddenly a blade was at Sakumo's throat, digging just deep enough to inflict pain without breaking skin.

"You do know too much."

Sakumo swallowed in fear and began to try and break the jutsu, but to no avail.

' _I am not going to get out of this am I?_ '

"Stop, we were ordered to do this a certain way."

The blade was removed from Sakumo's throat at the command.

' _Certain way, they were probably ordered to give me a painful death. I need to get out of here, there must be a loophole. The Nara couldn't have possibly thought of everything!_ '

Sakumo once again tried to break the jutsu, but again failed.

"What are you planning on doing?"

The possibly non-Nara Root ANBU replied, "We have been ordered to silence you."

As the ANBU said this, Sakumo's body began to move, without his permission, and pulled out his tanto.

' _Are they planning on killing me with my own blade? I won't let them. Besides this blade can only be wielded to its full potential by a Hatake._ '

As soon as Sakumo's tanto was in his hand, his body began to bend down until he was sitting on the floor in the traditional seiza position.

' _Putting me in a position so I can't defend myself? It seems like they want to make sure I have no chance of escape._ '

It was only when the tip of Sakumo's tanto was placed on the left side of his abdomen did he realize exactly what Danzo had planned for his death to look like.

' _Seppuku?! I would never! I am not someone that would choose death over rebuilding my reputation with time! I would never abandon my son! Or the other people I care about!_ '

As the blade began to dig into Sakumo's skin, through his jonin flak jacket, Sakumo realized there wouldn't be a way he could escape. Danzo's men would make sure of it. Even if he managed to break free he would be too seriously injured to fight back.

' _By Kami, please don't let it end like this! I can't die here, my death looking like it was brought about by my own hand._ '

Soon the cut across the abdomen was complete and blood began to flow out. The amount not too large due to the presence of Sakumo's flak jacket as a slight compressor. A few seconds later, Sakumo's tanto was re-positioned at his neck.

' _What will people say when they find me? Find me... Kami, don't let Kakashi find me like this. Anyone but Kakashi. Kohari, please come to deliver the food before Kakashi returns from the village. Please._ '

The tanto quickly sliced along Sakumo's neck and he could feel the blood gushing forth as the Nara Root agent released his jutsu.

' _Anyone but Kakashi. Anyone but my son. Not Kakashi. Not Kaka-_ '

Sakumo fell unconscious as the blood loss became too much.

Once they were sure that Sakumo was unconscious with no hope of surviving, the two Root ANBU left the compound, making sure to make it look like they were never there. Blood trails were destroyed and the wards redone. Sakumo's death would look like a true suicide. His last thoughts being of his son.

 

* * *

 

' _I can't wait to get home. Tou-san is back so he'll be there for once. It's unfair that he keeps getting assigned all these horrible missions. It's not his fault people are idiots._ '

It was late evening and Hatake Kakashi was running back to the Hatake compound after a mission. While he was at the Mission Assignment Desk, he had heard that his father was back home. The comments made about him weren't exactly the most flattering, but Kakashi couldn't care less.

' _At least, I finally get to see Tou-san again. I just hope he didn't get too injured on this mission like he has on the last few. The people at the hospital aren't exactly the nicest to him or me for that matter. I don't like being there longer than necessary anymore..._ '

Soon Kakashi had reached the Hatake Compound and threw the doors open, rushing inside.

"Tou-san!"

Kakashi heard no reply and assumed that his father was either out in the village getting food,

' _Getting food is the only the reason why tou-san even goes into the village anymore, I'm generally the one that buys weapons for the two of us, since the weapon shop owner won't sell to him._ '

At the Umino Residence,

' _Tou-san has gotten pretty close with Ikkaku-san and Kohari-san in the past year. I'm happy he still has friends that stick by him. Jiraiya-san may also, but he has barely ever returned to the village in the past few years._ '

Or in his room sleeping.

' _Dad does sleep like the dead when he's tired and he knows it's safe to. Our wards are some of the strongest in the village! Plus, dad just got back from a mission._ '

Kakashi then decided to check his father's room first since it was the easiest and Kakashi didn't feel like going back into the village so soon. Kakashi carefully made his way to his father's room, not wanting to wake him up if he truly was asleep. Once Kakashi was there, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside the dark room.

"Tou-san!"

Silence met Kakashi, who then assumed that his father wasn't home and turned to leave, until the strong scent of blood hit his nose.

' _Tou-san?! Please tell me you didn't injure yourself too badly!_ '

Kakashi quickly flipped the light switch, but no light filled the room.

' _Of all the times for the light bulb to die._ '

Kakashi rushed to the nearest window and pushed the shutters away, getting some evening light into the room. He then turned around to look into the room. Lying on the floor in the center of the room was his father's still body.

' _Tou-san?!_ '

Kakashi ran to his father's body and saw all the blood leaking from it.

' _Why didn't you go to the hospital? You should have known that you were injured._ '

Kakashi began to examine his father's body for injuries, noticing the deep cut in his abdomen.

' _That could be a life-threatening injury! Why didn't he get help?_ '

Kakashi then placed his hand on his father's throat to check for a pulse, it was only then that he noticed that his father's throat was cut and that it was impossible for Sakumo to have a pulse.

"Tou-san!"

Kakashi went into shock and remained at his father's side unmoving and not thinking. This was how Umino Ikkaku found Kakashi half an hour later when Ikkaku, Kohari, and Iruka came to the Hatake Compound with food. Kakashi would stay in shock for a few more days. He would only break out when his father's death was ruled as a suicide and the denial set it.

Kakashi refused to accept that his father's death was a suicide even after evidence was laid in front of him. It was only at his father's funeral, where the members of his failed mission stated his seppuku was done to bring honor back to the village that Kakashi broke down, a new resolve building itself in his mind.

‘ _Tou-san lied. Your family, your friends, your comrades, none of them are anywhere near as important as the village. The village has be protected and cherished over any single person. Nothing takes priority over village and the missions assigned by it. The mission must always be completed, no matter the cost. It is for the village. The code of the ninja must always be followed, to protect the village. The village is all that matters._ ’

‘ _After all, didn't tou-san kill himself to show that the village, the mission, the shinobi code are all more important than any single man?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up some details.
> 
> I never mentioned the names of the Shinobi on Sakumo's team since they were never mentioned anywhere in the anime or manga, plus I suck at making up names.
> 
> Since Sakumo is about the same age as the Sannin, Umino Kohari/Ikkaku would be older since they are ~7 years older than the Sannin. And I'm not sure if I portrayed this correctly, but I wanted Kakashi's father and Iruka's mother to have a sibling like relationship, with Iruka's mother being the overbearing older sister.
> 
> Sakumo didn't realize what Danzo's men were planning on making his death look like until the near end because Seppuku is more a samurai tradition than a ninja one.


	2. Uprooting of the Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, my semester just ended and finals were murder.
> 
> Either one or two chapters left (two is more likely).

"Talking" ' _Thoughts_ ' **Written Material**

 

* * *

 

' _After all, didn't tou-san kill himself to show that the village, the mission, the shinobi code are all more important than any single man?_ '

Kakashi was standing motionless in front of his father's grave, his father's funeral having ended hours prior. During the funeral, a new resolve had built itself into his mind, Kakashi would not make the same mistakes as his father. He would become the epitome of a perfect shinobi, always completing the mission and following the shinobi code to the letter.

' _I will become the shinobi tou-san could never be. I will become the shinobi he never was. I will become better than him. I will become the best shinobi, the perfect shinobi. I will make sure the Hatake will always be remembered as a family that brought Konoha to_ _greatness, not one that shamed Konoha._ '

Kakashi one last glance at his father's grave and began to walk away, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to as long as it was away.

 _'If I want to be remembered for who I am instead of tou-san's misdeeds, I have to make sure people see me as myself instead of tou-san. First I need to separate myself from anything that connects me to my tou-san, anything that can prevent my advancement on the path to becoming a perfect shinobi. I want nothing to do with that coward!_ '

Kakashi looked around and saw that he was walking by a river.

' _The Naka River? How did I get here? The river is Uchiha land._ '

Kakashi gazed down into the river and saw his face reflected in it. He had gotten gaunt in the past few days and that was reflected in the sharp cheekbones seen through his mask.

' _My mask..._ '

Kakashi lifted his hand up to his face and touched the edge of his mask and pulled it down to look at his face.

' _I look so much like him...I first wore this mask so people wouldn't see my face and think 'child' all the time, but now I will wear it so when people look at my face they don't see my tou-san reflected in_ _me_.'

His mind made, Kakashi pulled back up his mask and was about to start walking away when he heard the thud of a kunai.

"Missed again."

' _I'm in Uchiha territory so it's probably just an Uchiha training... But you can never be too sure._ '

Deciding to investigate, Kakashi leapt into the trees and went towards the source of the sound.

He soon found himself in a clearing where an Uchiha that looked his age was throwing kunai at targets.

' _So it was just an Uchiha._ '

Kakashi was about to move to leave when the Uchiha once again attempted to throw a kunai at a target, missing horribly.

' _He's never going to hit the target with the way he's throwing that kunai._ '

Kakashi sighed and jumped down from his spot in the tree.

"You're not flicking your wrist right. You won't hit the target that way."

The Uchiha stopped for a second and then turned around, his orange goggles flashing in the light.

' _Obito. I should have guessed. He's the only Uchiha my age that's so pathetic_.'

Obito spluttered once he realized who had spoken to him.

"Why are you here Bakashi? This is my training area."

Kakashi gave Obito a blank look.

"I don't see a sign stating that this is your training area."

Obito angered and tried to throw the kunai at Kakashi, but he missed.

"Go away. Why are you being so mean? Did you fail your last mission or something?"

' _I would never fail a mission! How dare he imply that?! I am not him!_ '

Kakashi's face blanked and his voice turned cold.

"I would never fail a mission like the horrible excuse of a ninja I call my tou-san! I am better than that!"

Not trusting himself to not attack Obito, Kakashi spun on his feet and jumped back into the tree, trying to get away as fast as possible. Silence filled Kakashi's ears for a few more seconds before he heard a fading shout.

"He's not a horrible ninja! He's a great ninja in my book! He saved his teammates!"

' _And he abandoned his mission to do so. Nothing is worse than that! He betrayed the village's trust...And he betrayed mine._ '

Kakashi kept moving, trying to calm himself down. Once he was calm he stopped running and looked to see where he had gone. Not far from him was the Hatake Compound.

' _Home._ '

Kakashi pushed the doors open and walked inside, planning on heading to his bedroom to sleep the day off. Kakashi's plans were derailed when he walked into the main house and saw his father's shoes by the door.

' _Tou-san... I can't stay here. Everything here is his. He's touched everything. This house is his. Living here would be a constant reminder of his failures. I need to leave. I can't separate myself from him if I live where he did._ '

Kakashi ran to his bedroom and grabbed his mission pack, pulling out a few sealing scrolls from inside. He then got to work packing everything he would need, clothes, food, toiletries, etc.

 _'Where can I stay if I leave? Most ninja live with their families in compounds... Except the ninja that have their own houses or apartments. I wonder how much apartments in Konoha cost. Would I be able to afford one on my C-ranks and sparse B-ranks? Minato-sensei would probably know since he lives in one himself._ '

Kakashi finished packing and was about to leave when he sensed three familiar chakra signatures enter the Hatake Compound.

' _The Uminos._ '

Kakashi placed the last of the scrolls in his pack and stepped out of the main house. Iruka, Ikkaku and Kohari were walking towards him, food containers in Kohari's hands. Kakashi placed his pack down on the ground, out of view, and waited. When the Uminos reached him, Kohari placed the food down and gave Kakashi a hug.

"You are okay right?"

' _She thinks that I'm upset._ '

Iruka tugged on his pants.

"You're not sad are you Kashi-nii? Okaa-san and tou-san say that Sakumo-oji isn't coming to visit anymore. That makes me sad."

' _I'm not sad._ '

Ikkaku placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"If you need a shoulder, we're here for you. Sakumo's death was a devastating shock for all of us."

That was the last straw and Kakashi lashed out.

"Why does everyone think I'm upset?! The coward did what was right. He paid for his mistake! I'm not upset! I'm glad he did it. I don't want people to even connect me to that man! He betrayed us by failing his mission and I don't care for traitors! Especially when they've betrayed me!"

Once he was finished with his rant, Kakashi grabbed his mission pack for its hiding spot and moved towards the doors of the compound.

' _I can't stay here._ '

However, before Kakashi could get very far, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kakashi turned to look at Ikkaku.

"I am not going to stay here any longer. I will not stay were the coward lived! I don't want anything to do with him! With you either for that matter! Now let me go."

Kakashi tried to yank his shoulder away from Ikkaku, but he wasn't strong enough. He gave Ikkaku a glare to get him to relent, but Ikkaku gave Kakashi a blank look in return. Iruka looked back and forth between his father and his pseudo-brother.

"Kashi-nii. Why are you mad at Sakumo-oji? He didn't do anything wrong did he? Okaa-san and tou-san?"

Kohari, who had been quietly watching the entire scene answered.

"No he didn't. He did what was right based on the circumstances, even if others don't think so."

' _Why do they believe tou-san did nothing wrong? He betrayed the shinobi code and the village by doing so!_ '

Iruka nodded at his mother's answer and moved to grab Kakashi's hand.

"Sakumo-oji didn't do anything bad, Kashi-nii. Don't be mad. Let's go inside and eat the food okaa-san made. Maybe it can make you smile. Okaa-san's food makes me smile."

' _I can't forgive him. I can't pretend everything is fine. I just can't._ '

"No."

Kakashi quickly elbowed Ikkaku in the stomach, forcing Ikkaku to let him go. Once he was free, Kakashi began running to the gate.

"Kashi-nii? Kakashi-nii?!"

Ignoring Iruka's shouts, Kakashi kept running until he reached the gate, Kohari appearing in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You may think that cutting yourself off from everything connecting to Sakumo will help the pain, but it won't. It'll only hurt you and the others who care about you."

Kakashi retorted sharply, "I don't care about him! I don't want anything to do with him because he's a disgrace, not because I'm hurt that he's dead! I'm happy he's gone! Tou-san's dead and I don't care!"

' _Why can't they understand?! I don't want anything to do with him! Or them!_ '

Kakashi's voice picked up volume as he spoke, reach a yell by the end. Kohari gave Kakashi a pitying look as he was finishing.

"Go then, but remember we'll always be here for you when you need us."

Kohari stepped aside and Kakashi walked through the doors and out of the compound.

"I don't need your pity or your help. I don't need you and I hope that I never see any of you again."

' _I'm not so weak as to need help from people like you._ '

Kohari just shook her head and turned around, walking back to her husband and crying son.

Kakashi gave the Uminos one last glance, before walking away from the compound and away from his father's memories.

' _I will not let anything hold me back. I will not let emotional attachments hinder me. I will become the perfect shinobi. I will become Hatake Kakashi, a legend, and not Hatake Kakashi, the son of the disgraced White Fang._ '

Kakashi continued walking and thinking about how he would become great, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his heart felt like it was being ripped apart by a wind jutsu or why Iruka's tear ridden face wouldn't leave his mind.

 

* * *

 

"He's only going to hurt himself more like this."

"I know, but we can't help him if he doesn't want help, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku sighed and leaned down to pick up Iruka, who had cried himself to sleep. Kohari also leaned down, but to pick up the forgotten food. With all their belongings gathered, Ikkaku and Kohari began to move towards the gates of the compound. Once they had reached the gates, Ikkaku and Kohari stopped so Kohari could seal the compound. Ikkaku shifted Iruka to one arm and took the food containers from Kohari so she would have both hands to work.

"How do we even know he's going to see the truth?"

Kohari turned away from the gates and looked in the direction Kakashi had walked down.

"His voice cracked when he said tou-san. The emotion behind that one word shows that he still cares, even if he denies it. He'll come around soon enough."

Kohari finished redoing the seals on the gate and took the food containers back from Ikkaku. Ikkaku re-shifted Iruka into a more comfortable position and the two began walking back towards their house.

"I still don't understand why Sakumo did it. He didn't care for the opinion of the villagers, he only cared about Kakashi's opinion and to an extent ours. He was content with his life, even if annoyed at all the solo missions."

Kohari stayed silent, trying to come up with an answer.

' _He seemed perfectly content when I last saw him at the mission's desk. There was no indication that he would commit suicide, he even asked if Kakashi was home... And he seemed so relieved when he found out Kakashi wasn't! He also generally puts more of an argument up when I offer to bring food as well! What if he said okay so quickly so Kakashi wouldn't be the one that found him?! He was banking on Kakashi coming back the next day instead of that evening, allowing either me or Ikkaku to find his dead body!_ '

"I don't think he intended for Kakashi to find him."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at Kohari's comment.

"What do you mean?"

Kohari didn't answer, already lost in thought once again.

' _Oh Sakumo. It wasn't as much of a spur of the moment decision was it? Did that last mission and the way the villagers, including my coworker, were treating you cause you to reach a breaking point? Was the guilt of that one failed mission too much?_ '

"Kohari?"

Kohari was broken out of her reverie, looking up to realize that they were already home.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Ikkaku laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Iruka, and opened the door to the house.

"I realized. Now why do you think Sakumo didn't intend for Kakashi to find him?"

"It's just the way Sakumo acted the day he died. His first question was about Kakashi, although that may have just been a worried father. He was so tired of it all, even if he put up a strong front. He didn't usually agree to accepting food that easily, but he just went with it without me spending too much time convincing him. Then again, the mission may have just been long. I don't know anymore. Am I overthinking things?"

Kohari followed Ikkaku into the house and down the halls to Iruka's room, watching Ikkaku put Iruka in his futon. Once Iruka was tucked in, Ikkaku stepped out of Iruka's room and closed the door.

"You might not be overthinking. If you look at those details a certain way. Sakumo could have been arranging for us to find him before Kakashi got back. Just... Why did he think he needed to commit seppuku? We were standing by him and we weren't the only ones. Minato-san, Jiraiya, Sandaime-sama, and I know there are others. Was the guilt from that one failed mission really big enough to push him to the edge?"

Kohari sighed and began walking to her and Ikkaku's bedroom.

"I don't know. We can only pick up the pieces and hope Kakashi comes around. Are you on a mission tomorrow?"

Ikkaku shook his head at Kohari's question.

"No I took the rest of the week off. I was hoping to be here for Kakashi, but the brat's so stubborn. Why do you ask?"

Kohari opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

"Kakashi isn't going to go back to the compound any time soon and someone needs to empty the place out of food, clothes, and the like."

Ikkaku nodded and closed the door.

"You're right. We should get some sleep if we're going to do that. I suppose we can find someone to babysit Iruka. I don't think bringing him back there so soon is a good idea."

Kohari changed in her sleeping clothes and moved to the futon.

"True. He's just gained quite a few bad memories of the place... Well, goodnight."

Ikkaku changed his clothes as well before slipping into the futon.

"Goodnight."

Kohari stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come to her.

' _Why Sakumo? Didn't you think of how Kakashi would be affected? You knew that the mission being failed wasn't your fault, it was Danzo's. Why would you let something that you had no control of consume you so? Why?_ '

 

* * *

 

"So the brat and his make-shift guardians don't know?"

"No, Danzo-sama. They truly believe Sakumo's death was a suicide. The clean-up detail made sure that there was no connection to Root and none has been made."

Danzo's version of a smile formed on his face.

"One less item of concern. What else do you have to report?"

"The Hatake child has moved out of the compound."

"Has the location where he will now live been decided?"

The root agent shook his head at the question.

"No, he has not. However, he has made it vocal that he resents Sakumo and wishes to have nothing to do with him. He has also cut ties with the Uminos."

Danzo's not-smile widened at the news.

"So the boy is isolating himself and destroying attachments? Have an agent check in on him every once in a while. I want to know everything he does and how he behaves. Dismissed"

The Root agent stood up and nodded at Danzo before disappearing from the room. Danzo leaned back in his chair once the agent was gone.

' _I may have never been able to control you Sakumo, but it seems that your son will be quite easy to manipulate. Especially if he continues down the path he has started walking. I may be able to integrate him into Root if it all plays out correctly._ '

 

* * *

 

' _Is this why you chose to save them instead of finish the mission, tou-san? So the guilt wouldn't consume you if they died? Maybe you were right in your decision after all and I was wrong to doubt you even if, in the end you doubted yourself._ '

Kakashi was in the Uchiha training grounds that Obito had claimed as his own, the day Sakumo died, lost in thought. The resolve Kakashi had built at his father's funeral shattering to pieces.

' _I shouldn't have let what those bastards said at his funeral change what I thought of him. Kohari-oba and Ikkaku-oji were right, you did nothing wrong. Your comrades are important, even more important than the_ mission.'

Kakashi threw another kunai at one of the targets in the field, actually hitting it unlike Obito all those years prior.

' _Obito you were right too. Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Too bad I was too blind to see it until I was forced to see it from someone else's eye._ '

Kakashi stopped throwing kunai and rubbed his covered eye, feeling tears welling up from it.

' _You're not crying again are you Obito?_ '

Kakashi lifted up his headband and wiped away the tears before they could leak out. He then quickly covered it again, feeling his chakra begin to drain.

' _I promise I'll use your gift to become a great shinobi, Obito. One that cares for his comrades. I'll never abandon them again. I'll protect Rin and keep her safe. I won't let anything bad happen to her, not as long as I'm able to protect her._ '

Kakashi bent down and began to pick up his kunai, eventually gathering them all again and getting ready to leave the training grounds.

' _I don't think I can go to my apartment just yet. Maybe I can check on Rin. Obito's death hit her just as hard as me._ '

Kakashi leapt into the trees and began heading back to the main part of the village.

' _I wonder where she could be. She left the graveyard before I did and that was hours ago. She could be at home mourning quietly or at the hospital trying to distract herself._ '

Kakashi stopped as soon as he reached central Konoha, waving at the gate guards before stepping foot into the village. He then jumped onto the nearest rooftop, trying to decide where to go.

' _Well the hospital is closer..._ '

Kakashi moved across the roof tops, soon coming to the Konoha Hospital. He jumped off the roof and walked down the pathway to the hospital entrance. Once he was inside the hospital, he walked over to the desk attendant.

"Is Nohara Rin here today?"

The desk attendant looked up and a smiled formed on her face.

"Hatake-san! Yes she is. I believe she was working on allografts (1) for shinobi who were wounded in the Battle of Kannabi Bridge. Her work with your eye has made many believe that she will become a skilled med-nin. Do you want me to look up where exactly she is working?"

' _So she is here, tying to distract herself from the pain of not being able to save Obito... It's still more my fault than hers. If I hadn't been such an idiot I would have gone after her with Obito right away and he might still be alive._ '

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, forcing the tears that were again beginning to well in his eye, back.

"No. Just if she asks, tell her I stopped by."

' _She'll be safe in the hospital. It is in the heart of Konoha._ '

The desk attendant nodded slowly.

"If that is what you want. I'm sure her shift ends soon if you want to wait. Although Nohara-san may work overtime. They war may be close to ending, but our injured aren't yet close to being fully healed."

Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask.

' _She won't leave for a few hours more. The others will probably force her to leave when she's beginning to exhaust her chakra. Then she'll go straight home and sleep. I doubt she wants to have any time to think._ '

"I promised an old lady I'd help her with her groceries, so I should be going."

Before the desk attendant could get another word in, Kakashi turned around and left the same way he came in.

' _Why did I lie to her? Especially with something so pathetic? It was something Obito would have said though. Maybe his Sharingan is influencing my mind... I should probably go home before I say something else stupid._ '

Kakashi was about to jump back onto the rooftops when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You are alright aren't you?"

' _That voice. It couldn't be._ "

Kakashi slowly turned around, his lone visible eye widening when he saw who was standing behind him.

' _Ikkaku-oji?_ '

Ikkaku chuckled at Kakashi's expression, before his expression sobered.

"I heard about your teammate and I was walking by when I saw you. You aren't too upset are you?"

Kakashi shook his head rapidly.

"N-no. Ikka-ku-oji. I mean san, Ikkaku-san. Why are you even asking?"

' _Does he still care?_ '

Ikkaku smiled at Kakashi's stuttering.

"Kohari told you that we'd always be here for you. And she meant it. You're family Kakashi, even if not by blood."

Kakashi once again felt tears welling Obito's eye, but this time his own eye began to join in.

' _They do care._ '

"I thought she was just saying that. I thought she was just humoring me. I was so mad at you. At tou-san."

Ikkaku sighed and pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"That's why. Your voice cracks when you mention your tou-san, even back then. We knew you'd come around soon enough if you weren't that far gone. Although five years is pushing it. You're twelve now aren't you?"

Kakashi returned the hug, a tear slipping free from his eye.

"I'll be thirteen soon."

Ikkaku laughed at the Kakashi's petulant tone.

"A teenager and a moody one at that... Find anyone you like?"

Kakashi pulled away from the hug rapidly, his eyes drying as his face turned red.

"Ikkaku-oji!"

Ikkaku laughed harder at Kakashi's reaction.

"You haven't changed much. Embarrassed so easily."

Kakashi pouted, "I am not embarrassed."

Ikkaku gave Kakashi a blank look.

"Of course you aren't. Your face is just red because it's naturally that color."

Kakashi struggled to return his face to its normal color.

"It is not red."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes at Kakashi's behavior.

"Whatever you say, Kakashi. Now, where were you headed?"

Kakashi turned in the direction of his apartment.

"I was going to go to my apartment."

' _Even if I don't really want to go there just yet. There's too much silence and time to think._ '

Ikkaku stayed silent for a few second.

"Why don't you come over for dinner? I'm sure Kohari won't mind having you and Iruka might glare at you for a bit though. I'm not sure if he's entirely over you abandoning him."

A vision of a tear streaked face flashed in front of Kakashi's eyes.

' _I don't really think he should forgive me in the first place for what I did to him, but... If they're willing to take me back..._ '

Kakashi gave one last glance at the hospital.

' _I'm sure Rin can stay safe for one night on her own._ '

Kakashi turned back to Ikkaku and shrugged.

"Maa. Why not?"

 

* * *

 

"Danzo-sama. News on the Hatake child!"

Danzo looked up from the scroll he was writing on.

"What is it?"

"He is rebuilding his bond with the Umino family."

Danzo tightened the hold he had on his brush.

"Repeat yourself."

The Root agent stiffened at Danzo's tone.

"Umino Ikkaku was seen interacting with Hatake Kakashi outside of the hospital by one of our agents. They talked with physical signs of affection on the Umino's part. The duo then left. Our agent followed the duo and saw them both enter the Umino household. The agent claims that laughter was soon heard from the household and that Hatake Kakashi never left, even after all the lights went out. He is staying the night."

Danzo grit his teeth at the news.

"You are dismissed."

The Root agent quickly left, not wanting to remain when Danzo was enraged. Once the agent was gone, Danzo threw his brush down on the floor and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth through the room.

"I spent years making sure that the brat would predominately be sent on missions that would enforce his ideals of separation and isolation from others. When his thrice-damned jonin-sensei requested he join a team, I specifically arranged for his teammates to be people he didn't respect. It was all coming to fruit, the brat had become a strong shinobi with few emotions and no real attachments, prefect for Root. The Sharingan he acquired from his dead teammate was an added bonus, but then Ikkaku and Kohari had to interfere. I should have never let the friendship the two had with Sakumo develop. My plans for the brat are ruined because of them."

Danzo growled lightly before stalking back to his dropped brush. He picked up the brush and went back to his desk, again filling out the forms for his ANBU.

"The quickest way to get my plan back on track would be to get rid of Ikkaku and Kohari, but those two would not be easy to take out. They don't go on solo missions or other missions that make it easy to kill them on... Maybe I should break the boy a different way, taking out his teammates would be a start. The damned Yellow Flash will not go down without a fight or questions, but his female teammate should not be hard to dispose of. Now how to do it in a way that completely destroys the boy."

"Maybe I can help."

Danzo quickly stood up and turned towards the voice, a kunai already in hand. Standing in the corner behind him was a black humanoid figure. Danzo threw the kunai at the figure, but the figure merely dodged.

"How did you get in here? And who are you?"

The black figure laughed, angering Danzo even further.

"It's not that hard to get in here if you know how. You can call me Black-Zetsu."

Danzo pulled out another kunai and got read to throw it.

"Black-Zetsu. What do you want?"

Black-Zetsu avoided the second kunai and stalked forwards.

"To help you. It seems that we have similar ideas in mind."

Danzo decided to humor the creature.

"And what would that be?"

Black-Zetsu smiled at Danzo's inquiry.

"The death of Nohara Rin."

Danzo raised an eyebrow and let Black-Zetsu explain his plan. A full-blown version of his smile forming on his face once Black-Zetsu was done.

' _I may not know who you work for or what you are, but if your plan goes through then the Hatake brat will surely be mine._ '

 

* * *

 

' _Why won't the blood wash out? Why is it still there? Why?_ '

Kakashi washed his hands again and again, trying to get the blood out, not realizing that there was no actual blood to wash out.

' _Why did she do it? Why did she jump in front of my attack? Minato-sensei is a seal master, he could have done something! He's supposed to become Hokage soon! There had to be something he could have done!_ '

Kakashi kept washing his hands, not noticing that the soap was beginning to wear down his skin to dangerous levels. All he could think about was the imaginary blood on his hands and the pain in his Sharingan.

' _Obito. What would you think of me? If abandoning your comrades makes you worse than trash, what does killing them make you?_ '

Just as Kakashi's skin was about to tear, the water was turned off. Kakashi turned his eyes toward the faucet, seeing another hand there. He followed the hand to the person and saw that it was none other than Umino Kohari.

"Kohari-oba?"

Kohari smiled sadly at Kakashi's dead tone and moved her hands to pull Kakashi's away from the sink. She then led Kakashi through his apartment and to his futon, forcing him to sit down. Kohari then kneeled down and pulled out a med kit from her kunai pouch. She took out a salve from the kit and began to coat Kakashi's hands with it.

"You need to stop this Kakashi. Either Ikkaku or I have come here nearly every night for the past two weeks just to find you washing your hands raw. I didn't even manage to stop you from breaking skin the first time. You didn't do anything wrong. You need to let the guilt stop consuming you. You can't let it destroy you like it destroyed Sakumo. Please Kakashi."

Something in Kohari's voice broke through to Kakashi and tears began to well up in his eyes. As the tears began to fall, Kohari pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"We'll always be here for you Kakashi. Through thick and thin remember that."

 

* * *

 

"How dare Hiruzen decide to choose the Namikaze brat as his successor? Orochimaru is more experienced. He would not let this village crumble with his pacifism. Orochimaru would make this village strong. He would allow the necessary sacrifices to be made to make this village great. He would allow the Root of this village to become a sturdy foundation for the rest of the Shinobi ranks! He would also create medical marvels with his experiments. It is for the good of Konoha!"

Danzo's fist banged against his desk, scattering a few papers.

"Instead, Hiruzen decided to choose Namikaze Minato. A child just barely out of his teens. A child who has lost two of his three students in the span of less than half a year! The third student only surviving because I have shaped him as such!"

' _I should check up on my project to make sure it is coming along properly._ "

Danzo summoned one of his Root agents using their specialized Root seal.

After a few moments, the Root agent appeared and kneeled in front of Danzo.

"Danzo-sama?"

Danzo leaned forward and began to reorganize his papers.

"What is the newest intel you have on the Hatake brat?"

"The death of his last teammate seems to have broken him. He consistently washes his hands, muttering about blood. Umino Kohari and Umino Ikkaku have stepped in multiple times to stop him from damaging the skin from over washing."

Danzo nearly winced, but caught himself before he did.

' _A broken shinobi is near useless. I went too far with the brat... Yet if he recovers, he will be able to withstand almost anything. He won't break again. The perfect shinobi._ '

"Continue surveilling him. If he shows even a hint of recovering and becoming stronger, inform me right away. Dismissed."

The Root agent stood up and bowed one last time before disappearing. Danzo turned back to his papers and picked up one from Orochimaru detailing the results of his experiments. Most of it was listing the names of the dead and modifications needed to possibly make the experiment a success. However, the last line stated that the majority of the experiments were abandoned, including the one revolving around the revival of the Shodaime Hokage's bloodline.

' _The Mokuton bloodline was one of the strongest in Konoha. The fact that it died with the Shodaime is a shame._ '

Danzo put the paper down and picked up another, this one again about Mokuton.

' _Another page on Orochimaru's experiments?_ '

Danzo read the paper and smiled at its contents.

**1 Survivor Capable of Mokuton**

' _Maybe I can use this child as a replacement to the Hatake. At least until I can get the Hatake as my own._ '

 

* * *

 

' _Why did they all have to die?_ '

Kakashi was standing in front of the Will of Fire monument in Konoha's graveyard.

' _Tou-san._ _Obito. Rin. Minato-sensei. Kushina-nee. Ikkaku-oji. Kohari-oba. Why? Why couldn't I save you?_ '

Two days prior, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Its defeat had a steep cost, countless shinobi died in the battle. Almost all of Kakashi's remaining precious people among them.

' _Only Iruka is left and he and I haven't been on the best terms. He's still resents me for breaking his heart when we were younger. The irony is that I think I broke my own heart in doing it... Why was I such an idiot back then? I let myself forget what was truly important, the people that I care about, the people that care about me. Why Ikkaku-oji and Kohari-oba forgave so easily is beyond comprehension. They should have resented me like Iruka does. Iruka... He's probably broken over Ikkaku-oji and Kohari-oba's deaths too. Maybe I should check up on him._ '

Kakashi sighed and decided to go find Iruka. He was about to leave, when he felt a presence behind him. Kakashi turned around to see who was behind him, recognizing the figure as a member of the Council of Elders.

' _Shimura Danzo._ '

Danzo walked forward, stopping a few feet away from Kakashi

"Hatake Kakashi, correct?"

Kakashi tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Danzo-sama."

"Come and work under me. What do you say?"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the question.

"But. I was Minato-sensei's-"

Danzo cut in before Kakashi could finish.

"Yondaime-sama, the one who recruited you into ANBU is no longer with us."

Kakashi lowered his eyes, sadness once again consuming him.

' _Sensei._ '

Danzo ignored Kakashi's reaction and continued on.

"If you stay where you are, you will end up working directly under the Sandaime who will re-assume his position. It was his foolish ideals of peace that dragged the Third Great Shinobi War on and drove Obito and Rin to their deaths."

Kakashi's expression darkened at the names of his dead teammates, but he needed to get a word in.

"But."

' _It was my fault._ '

Danzo didn't let Kakashi get his sentence in.

"Furthermore, on the night of the Kyuubi's rampage, you were not able to join the fight because of Sandaime-sama's orders. Isn't that why Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama, Ikkaku-san, and Kohari-san lost their lives?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back.

' _Sensei. Kushina-nee. Ikkaku-oji. Kohari-oba. Could I have saved you? If only I had been there to help you?_ '

Danzo mentally smirked at how he was getting through to Kakashi.

"I don't want to believe that he planned this to return to power... But the future of Konohagakure no Sato cannot be entrusted to someone like him."

With that Danzo turned around and left Kakashi to wallow in his thoughts.

' _Was it all a ploy? Sandaime-sama knew about Kushina-nee's seal and the Kyubi... I need to find out the truth._ '

 

* * *

 

Danzo was sitting inside his office when he heard the sound of fighting outside. Danzo looked up from his work.

' _How did someone know of this location?_ '

One of his Root agents quickly rushed into the room.

"Danzo-sama there is a Konoha ANBU outside."

Danzo got up from his chair and quickly walked through Root headquarters to the entrance. As he neared, he saw that the Mokuton child, Kinoe, was fighting the ANBU, one he recognized.

' _So has he come with the intel?_ '

Danzo stepped out into the open.

"Halt."

With that, Kinoe let go of his Mokuton jutsu and the ANBU let his own jutsu dissipate. Both of them moved to stand in front of Danzo.

Danzo turned his eyes to Kinoe.

"I called him."

Kinoe bowed to Danzo before leaving.

"Yes, sir."

' _That boy is the perfect addition to my ranks. His bloodline is of great use._ '

Danzo then turned toward the ANBU.

"Thank you for coming."

The ANBU walked forwards and kneeled in front of Danzo, holding out a scroll.

Danzo took the scroll and read the contents, smiling as he finished.

"The time has come."

The ANBU looked up at Danzo, the Sharingan in his left eye flashing in the light, causing Danzo to smile.

"Good work, Kakashi."

"Of course, Danzo-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Allografts are the techincal name for tissue/organ transplants.


	3. Ensnared by Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timing has gotten better, only a bit more than a week...
> 
> This chapter (second to last) includes a lot of tangents (most of) which connect at the end of the chapter. So, even if something doesn't seem like it connects to the plot, it (probably) does in some convoluted shape or form.

"Talking" ' _Thoughts_ ' **Written Material**

 

* * *

 

' _How does Danzo-sama have a Mokuton user? I've never heard of the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai surfacing again in the Senju after he died. And even then, the only Senju still alive is Tsunade-sama. So unless Tsunade-sama had children, which would be the talk of the village, where did the Mokuton user come from? Did another Senju secretly have the Mokuton and survive? Did a member of the Senju survive and have a Mokuton wielding child? Is the Mokuton user even a Senju? But then, how is that possible? And how did Danzo get his hands on the Mokuton wielder? This makes no sense._ '

Kakashi was sitting in his futon, having just woken up, thinking about the events that had transpired the previous night.

' _Why does Danzo-sama keep the Mokuton user hidden? It would be a great use to the village. It would bring fear to our enemies to know that the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai still runs strong. It would also boost the morale of the village after what happened with the Kyuubi... Sensei...Kushina-nee...Kohari-oba...Ikkaku-oji..._ '

Kakashi wiped away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

' _I can't keep letting myself get so emotional over their deaths, but I can't just let myself forget them either. They've been some of the most important people in my life for years. To forget them is to forget the impact they've made and the lives they changed, mine especially... And not just mine Iruka's as well... Iruka... I still haven't checked on him! I told myself I would do it back at the graveyard yesterday, but I never did with all that happened. How could I forget what matters most?! After I've nearly lost it all?!_ '

Kakashi quickly got up and moved to the nearest window, jumping out of it before closing it behind him and activating his wards as he left. He landed on the side of the building and then ran up to the roof before making his way to the Umino residence.

' _I am an idiot, it's been three days and I've been so busy helping with village security that I forgot to check on what I want to keep secure._ '

Kakashi soon arrived at the Umino house and knocked on the door.

' _It's a good thing that the house was on the opposite side of the village than the Kyuubi. Otherwise it would have been destroyed just like the other part of the village was._ '

Kakashi waited for a few minutes, but no one answered, no sound was heard from the inside of the house either.

' _Isn't Iruka home? I suppose not if no one answered._ '

Kakashi sighed and walked away from the door, heading back towards central Konoha.

' _Where else would he be though? The academy hasn't reopened yet, so he's not there. Grocery shopping? No, Kohari-oba dragged me along with her the day before the attack... The hospital? No, he has no reason to be there. They evacuated all the children, besides wouldn't someone have told me if something happened to him. I'm probably somewhere along the lines of guardianship for him... Guardianship! The law states that a child can't live on their own! I was considered an adult when tou-san died because I was a nin, but Iruka is still an academy student. He wouldn't have been allowed to live on his own! Which means I should check the orphanage._ '

Kakashi rapidly leapt across the rooftops and trees until he reached the Konoha orphanage. Children were running around in the midday light causing a ruckus. Far too many children for the orphanage to handle were present.

' _I hadn't realized that the Kyuubi had caused so many orphans. How many of them will leave when things have settled down a bit and other family is found and how many will have to stay here until they become adults._ '

Kakashi walked into the orphanage yard and walked over to one of the workers outside, who was bandaging a small pale skinned, black haired child's scrapped knee.

' _He seems to be about one... What is he even doing outside?_ '

"Do you know where I can find the Head Matron?"

The worker handed the small child to another older child before turning to Kakashi.

"Hatake-san. Are you here about the demon brat?"

' _Demon brat? Is there really a child misbehaves so much that they need to be called demon._ '

Kakashi gave the worker a confused look, not understanding what she was speaking of.

"No... But I need to see the head matron."

The worker visibly saddened as well as angered upon hearing Kakashi's words.

"She's inside, trying to separate the demon brat from its protector."

' _What did the child do?_ '

Kakashi moved away from the worker and began to walk towards the door, not willing to dignify the worker with response. Once Kakashi was inside he heard a loud argument occurring as well as crying in the background to it.

"No! I will not give him to you! All you've done since Sandaime-sama dropped him off here, at dawn, is treat him horribly."

' _Iruka? So you were here._ '

"The demon brat doesn't deserve any good treatment."

' _There's that mention of a demon brat again._ '

"He is not a demon! So stop calling him that! You're only making him cry!"

Kakashi quickly followed the noise until he got to the room it was coming from. He peered inside to see Iruka holding a wrapped bundle in his arms, away from the Head Matron.

' _A baby? How is a baby a demon?_ '

"Maa, what's going on here?"

The Head Matron and Iruka both turned towards the door, their expressions growing happier upon seeing and recognizing him. However, the Matron's expression had a darkness clinging to it that Iruka's did not.

"Kakashi!"

' _He doesn't even call me Kakashi-nii anymore._ '

"Hatake-san!"

Kakashi stepped into the room heading towards Iruka.

"As I said before, what is going on here?"

Iruka held the bundle out towards Kakashi.

"She's trying to hurt Naruto!"

' _Naruto?! That's impossible. Kushina-nee's seal broke. That killed her. It should have also killed the baby!_ '

Kakashi looked at the bundle in Iruka's hands in disbelief. Now that Kakashi was close he could see the blond hair and blue eyes of the baby as well as the three whisker marks that adorned each cheek.

' _Naruto... Kushina-nee had the baby before the seal broke... You're a tou-san, sensei!... How could you let Naruto lose you, like I lost tou-san?! Why did you let yourself die?!_ '

Kakashi slowly reached his hands towards Naruto stopping just before he could touch the infant. Naruto's eyes turned towards Kakashi, not entirely focusing on him, but still looking in Kakashi's general direction, causing Kakashi to move his hand back. Iruka noticed Kakashi's hesitation and moved Naruto a little closer to Kakashi. Kakashi relented and finally picked up Naruto.

"He looks so much like them."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi's comment.

"I know. That's why I promised that I'd look after him as soon as I saw him. That and Sandaime-sama said his name was Uzumaki Naruto. It was obvious after that."

Kakashi smiled as Naruto began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Just looking at him makes it obvious."

' _Why does he have Kushina-nee's last name instead of Sensei's? He's sensei's son as well and sensei deserves to be remembered! He was the Yondaime Hokage, a hero of Konoha and the Third Shinobi War!... Maybe that's why... Sensei's enemies would love to kill his son, if they even know Naruto exists._ '

The Head Matron sneered at Iruka and Kakashi.

"How could you feel affection for the creature? Don't who know what that is?"

Iruka frowned and glared at the Matron.

"He is not the fox!"

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He is a demon child."

"No he's not a demon, he's Nam-Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi looked back and forth between the Matron and Iruka.

"What do you mean by demon?"

Iruka gave Kakashi a confused look.

"Didn't you hear Sandaime-sama's announcement this morning."

Kakashi blushed, if he wasn't using both hands to hold Naruto, then he would have lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head.

' _I was answering a missive of the Hokage and reporting to Danzo-sama late last night. I didn't wake up until shortly before noon._ '

"I was attending to other matters. What did he say?"

"That the child is a demon!"

Kakashi gave the Matron a blank look at her answer.

"I doubt Sandaime-sama would say something like that."

' _Even if I don't trust his decisions. He isn't the type to condemn someone._ '

Kakashi turned towards Iruka, shifting Naruto to a slightly more comfortable position.

"What did Sandaime-sama say?"

Iruka looked at the ground and began to rub his hands together.

' _Was it really that bad? Or was some of it classified and he's trying to get around the restrictions?_ '

"Sandaime-sama said that Yondaime-sama couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, so he sealed it. A lot of people started yelling, saying that Naruto should be killed. They kept acting like he was the demon. I'm just happy Sandaime-sama had already dropped Naruto off here at that point so they didn't know what he looked like. Once everyone stopped yelling, Sandaime-sama told everyone that no one was to speak about it. Naruto and the other kids that don't know aren't supposed to find out. The villages are all idiots though. Naruto is not a demon."

' _Sensei sealed the Kyuubi into his own son?! Why?! He knew Kushina-nee didn't like being a Jinchuriki. Why would he wish the same burden onto his son?!_ '

"How have you fallen for the demon's trickery? Didn't the Kyuubi kill your parents?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he gave the Matron a glare. Iruka turned red and rounded onto the Matron.

"Naruto is not the Kyuubi! He's just a baby that hasn't even learned how to walk or talk stuck with a horrible burden! The Kyuubi may have killed my parents, but Naruto has nothing to do with it!"

As soon as Iruka finished his tirade, Kakashi began to speak in a dead yet chilling tone.

"You aren't fit to watch children if you can't distinguish a child from a demon. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking both Iruka AND Naruto with me. Give me the guardianship papers so I can sign them. As a jonin I am more than capable of caring for the two."

The Head Matron's face twisted into an angry frown.

"Sandaime-sama has ordered it that the demon brat cannot be adopted out. I would give him to you if I was allowed. Inari knows why you would want a demon child."

Kakashi pulled Naruto closer to himself.

"What."

' _No. I can't leave Naruto here with her._ '

The Matron cast a sharp glare at all three males, the longest glare at Naruto.

"You are prohibited from adopting the demon. Take the other boy with you, but the demon stay here. Hopefully if Inari wills, it will die soon."

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who seemed as worried about Naruto as he was.

' _Naruto has to come with us. There has to be a way to change this law._ '

"Iruka, stay here with Naruto. I'm going to go speak with Sandaime-sama."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi passed Naruto back to Iruka before turning to the Matron.

"I will return soon. If you've harmed a single hair on either of their heads, you'll learn exactly why I'm called Reiketsu Kakashi (1) by my fellow nin."

The Matron gulped before reluctantly nodding.

"I will have the guardianship papers ready when you return."

Kakashi reached out to shift Naruto's blanket to cover him better.

"I'll be back soon. Stay safe and don't let anything happen to him."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, strong conviction present in his eyes.

"I will and I won't. I swear it on my honor as a shinobi."

Kakashi smiled and lightly pulled on Iruka's ponytail.

"You're not a shinobi yet, but I'll hold you to it."

With that Kakashi did the hand seals for Shushin no Jutsu before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

Kakashi reappeared outside the Hokage's office, a blade immediately at his neck.

"Relax it's only me."

The ANBU did not move his blade.

"If the Hokage guards the leaves shining bright in the sun."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the start of the variation of the Root saying.

' _So a member of Root is keeping an eye on Sandaime-sama. Danzo-sama must want to make sure that Sandaime-sama doesn't do anything insane. And I suppose it's an easy way to see if I am who I say I am since only Root ANBU know I'm also a Root ANBU._ '

"Then we guard the roots hidden in the shadows."

The ANBU lifted his blade once Kakashi finished the saying.

"You should not use Shushin no Jutsu in order to come here Hatake-san."

Kakashi shrugged as he began to walk towards the door.

"I have important business to discuss with Hokage-sama. If you see Danzo-sama, tell him I will speak with him after nightfall."

The ANBU tilted his head in acknowledgement before disappearing from sight, but not from the hall. Kakashi knocked on the door and entered as soon as he was allowed. Sitting at the Hokage's desk once again was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Surrounding him were piles of paperwork, which were slowly diminishing in size. The Hokage looked up and smiled upon recognizing Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Is there something you need?"

"I want guardianship of Naruto."

A frown formed on Hiruzen's face.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I cannot allow that. How did you find out? You were not at the announcement this morning."

Kakashi's eyes hardened at the Hokage's answer.

' _Did he honestly think I would never find out? Was he hoping I never would? Was he trying to keep Naruto away from me and me away from Naruto?_ '

"I was Kushina-nee's guard during her pregnancy, so you're a fool if you think I can't recognize her and sensei's child."

Sandaime sighed and picked up his pipe from his desk.

"What were you doing at the orphanage Kakashi?"

' _Is he trying to distract me from the fact that he's trying to keep me away from Naruto?_ '

"I went there to get Iruka, who was watching Naruto. The Matron claims that you've banned anyone from adopting Naruto."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe.

"She is right. You may claim guardianship of Iruka, but you can't take Naruto."

"But-"

The Hokage's face hardened at Kakashi's interruption.

"If Minato's student suddenly took custody of a child that looked like him, even if the child has a different name than Minato, what would our enemies believe? That the child was Minato's and they would be right. I cannot allow you to take custody of him."

Kakashi winced as the truth of the Hokage's statement hit him.

' _He's right, I would bring hell upon Naruto if I take custody of him. I won't even be around all the time to protect him... But that doesn't mean that I can't get someone I trust to adopt Naruto._ '

"What if someone else-"

The pipe was placed back on the desk.

"No. Naruto is the village's Jinchuriki. To allow anyone to have custody of him would skew the political power of that village into that individuals' favor."

"Maybe I can find-"

The Sandaime lifted his hand up to rub his forehead.

"Kakashi nothing you will say will convince me to allow Naruto to be adopted out of the orphanage. He will be safe there and he will have other children his age to play with as he grows older. He will have a loving and healthy environment to grow in. Can you say the same will happen if Naruto lives with you and Iruka? You will be out on missions quite often and Iruka will become a ninja soon enough, leading him to also be out on missions. You are also young and have no experience with such a young child. Leave Naruto in a place he can be taken care of and looked after, for his sake."

' _But he won't be looked after. The Matron only thinks of him as a demon._ '

"The Matron will only harm him. He won't grow up in a caring environment. He'll be abused and treated badly because of what he is."

The Sandaime slammed his hand down on his desk.

"Are you doubting my ability to judge people's character?! I have known the Matron for years! She would never let any harm come to Naruto!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Leave Kakashi. I don't want to do something I will later regret. You may take Iruka from the orphanage, but Naruto stays there."

Kakashi nodded, not wanting to anger the Sandaime further. He then turned to leave and walked out as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him.

' _Damn it. He's too blind to see the truth. The Head Matron will do nothing to treat Naruto well. There has to be some way to get Naruto out of there. Some loophole in the laws._ '

Kakashi reflexively waved at the people he passed as he made his way out of the tower, lost in thought on how to fix things.

' _Maybe I should search the library to find a loophole. I could also try to find something about the Mokuton user... I need to find out before I report to Danzo-sama tonight. I don't trust him either, but he's currently the lesser of two evils._ '

Kakashi stepped out of the tower and quickly jumped on the nearest rooftop, wanting to be able to go orphanage and the library before the sun set.

' _Iruka is not going to like this. He hasn't shown any signs of his grudge against me so far, but that's most likely because he's been too worried about Naruto. Having to abandon Naruto is only going to make him hate me more. It's like Sandaime is trying to ruin everything that I still have good in my life._ '

Kakashi stopped as he reached the entrance of the orphanage.

' _I'm sorry Iruka, I wasn't able to adopt Naruto. I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't able to get you out of what will soon become your living hell. I'm sorry sensei, Kushina-nee, I wasn't able to help your son. I'm sorry._ '

 

* * *

 

' _How is there no loophole that doesn't have to do with being a blood relation? Neither sensei nor Kushina-nee have any living blood relations and I can't get Naruto that way. It was no help at all going to the library. It had no information on a loophole or any information beyond the basics on the Mokuton._ '

Kakashi was standing outside a window of the Hokage's Tower, getting ready to sneak in to view the village records on Kekkei Genkai.

' _How did the library have so little on the Mokuton? It was the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai, there should have been more about it. If there had been more, then I wouldn't need to be doing this._ '

Kakashi avoided the ANBU on guard duty and entered the building, making his way to the library.

' _Should I find a book about the Senju in general or just the Shodaime?_ '

Kakashi pushed open the door open slightly, enough for him to get inside, and then closed it behind him. He then took out a small flashlight and began to shine it on the section titles, reading titles as he went. He stopped when a title caught his eye.

**Hashirama Chronicles**

' _This might be useful._ '

Kakashi began to look through the books on information that might be useful.

**Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest, brought peace and stability to this bloody, war-torn world. He and he alone mastered the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai.**

' _No that's not true. There's one more. What does it mean? How was the Root ANBU I encountered able to use the Mokuton?_ '

Kakashi put down the book he was reading and started looking through the other books. Eventually he came across a sealed file.

**Top Secret**

' _Top Secret? What could be in here?_ '

Kakashi opened the file only to find it empty.

' _Where are the contents?_ '

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Kakashi looked up as a pile of papers landed on the table in front of him. He shined his light forward only for it to land on the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

' _How did he know I was here?_ '

"Sandaime-sama."

Kakashi quickly kneeled down, putting the envelope back on the table.

"It's alright, I give you permission. Read it."

Kakashi stood back up and reached for the papers, reading them as the Sandaime began to speak.

"Long ago, the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, after a death match with Uchiha Madara, used the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai to suppress the Kyuubi. After that, there was no one to take over the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Either the Sharingan or the Mokuton are necessary to suppress the Biju. In Konohagakure no Sato, there was a time when they researched and tried to revived the Shodaime's Mokuton."

The Sandaime's face darkened as he continued.

"However, despite the dedicated efforts of many, the tests to transplant Hashirama-sama's cells failed one after another and the number of lives that were sacrificed continued to grow. And so the Mokuton was deemed a kinjutsu and the cells used in testing sealed away."

Kakashi looked up from the papers as he finished, reading exactly the same thing the Sandaime had just said.

' _What about the Mokuton user that serves Danzo?_ '

Before Kakashi could ask any questions, the Sandaime continued speaking.

"Recently, genin and chunnin, even members of ANBU have gone missing. What's even more disturbing is incidents where newborn infants of known ninja families have been kidnapped from areas surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his flashlight.

"Infants?"

' _Who would do such a horrible thing?_ '

The Sandaime nodded gravely, taking a puff from his pipe.

"Yes, there have been 60 confirmed kidnappings. Strangely, no orphanage infants have been targeted. The most probable reason is because they are mainly civilian children with no ninja background and an unknown ninja potential. However, that is only infants that are in the orphanage, some of the infants taken had been adopted out of the orphanage earlier. I don't know the exact reason for this, but the kidnapper must have one."

The Sandaime looked directly at Kakashi, his face more serious than before.

"This leads me to why I banned the adoption of Naruto. No one knows where he is other than the orphanage workers and myself, not even the council of elders knows. Naruto will seem to be another random orphanage infant. If Naruto was with you, a prominent Konoha shinobi, he would become a more likely target. I applaud your and Iruka's efforts to look after him. I know that some of the workers bear grudges against him, but they know that I will rain hell down upon them if even a single hair on Naruto's head is harmed. There currently is no place Naruto can be safer."

Kakashi placed the papers on the table and turned off his flashlight.

' _Does this mean I might have a chance to take custody of Naruto later? I can have a chance to make things up to my old sensei?_ '

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I do not trust Danzo, old friend he may be. I fear he may have something to do with this. I know one of his Root ANBU was stationed as a guard today and although I am sure he did not hear a great deal of vital information, he will report what he has heard to Danzo. If he knows where Naruto is, it will be easier to target him, especially if Danzo is involved with the disappearances as I fear he may be."

Kakashi nearly flinched, but managed to stop himself in time.

' _He doesn't know I plan on reporting to Danzo-sama after this._ '

Sandaime took Kakashi's silence as a sign to continue.

"What I am about to tell you is hearsay, but I believe that someone is continuing the experiments and trying to implant the cells of Hashirama-sama into a new set of test subjects."

"Even if they're rumors, why would anyone..."

"There are those who want to obtain every jutsu that exists. There are also those who covet power. However, I have wondered if they had succeeded and there was someone who was capable of Mokuton, would the Yondaime need to have sacrificed his life?"

Kakashi took a step back as he remembered his encounter with Danzo in the graveyard.

' _Danzo had a Mokuton user the entire time. Why didn't he step in and help? Sensei, Kushina-nee, Ikkaku-oji, Kohari-oba. They could all still be alive._ '

"Mind you, this is all just hearsay."

Kakashi started to lift his hand before moving it back down.

"If... If Hashirama-sama's cells had really been implanted into infants"

"Implanting cells into infants is forbidden. It has been since the attempt of transplanting Hashirama-sama's cells the first time. And even if someone was doing so, the possibility of success would be very low."

The Sandaime then began to walk away leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

' _The Root ANBU was young. Does this mean he was a recent genin or chunnin subject? Or was he an infant subject from before?_ '

Before he could leave, Hiruzen stopped.

"If... Just if... An infant from the tests we did so long ago survived. He or she would be ten years old already."

With that the Hokage left the library and Kakashi.

' _Ten years. That would be around the age that ANBU was... Is it possible for him to have been a subject from back then?_ '

 

* * *

 

' _They should all be here soon._ '

Danzo was standing in the center of the open area of ANBU Root Headquarters waiting for the men he had called. Suddenly, with a breeze of wind, they arrived. Danzo glanced them over to see ten ANBU present. He also sensed another chakra signature waiting in the shadows.

' _So Kakashi is here to report? He will have to wait until I finish with the others._ '

"Are you all here?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Tomorrow morning at the hour of the tiger (2), the Sandaime Hokage and five of his ANBU will depart for the Fire Daimyo's Prefecture. His intention is to resume the post of the Hokage, left empty by Yondaime-sama's death. If we allow this, Konohagakure no Sato will again be forced to accept a weak and indecisive leader. For the sake of the village, we must prevent this at all cost. Hence your mission is to somewhere along the route, take the life of Sandaime-sama quickly and discreetly. Remember no one must know it was you, it must appear to be the work of nukenin. Understood?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Dismissed."

With that ten of the ANBU present disappeared.

"You may come out now Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and came closer to Danzo.

"Danzo-sama."

"Report."

Kakashi kneeled in front of Danzo and began his report.

"Sandaime-sama has begun to make erratic decisions already. As is shown by his announcement this past morning."

' _So the boy was there for the announcement as early as it was. He seems to be fully functional at this point. I suppose he does not need as much sleep as I thought..._ '

"Publicly announcing the identity of the village Jinchuriki is foolish. He should never have announced it. Doing so makes the Jinchuriki a more viable target for our enemies."

Kakashi nodded from his position at the floor.

"Yes. He has also placed the Jinchuriki in the orphanage where the Matron will do nothing but mistreat him. This will weaken his loyalty to Konoha."

' _What are you thinking Hiruzen? You will lose us one of our most valuable weapons at this rate! However, I can use this in my favor. It will be very easy to make the Jinchuriki mine._ '

"Thank you for telling me the location of the Jinchuriki. I will have one of the ANBU pick him up from there. He will be placed under my guardianship and be raised to become a Shinobi of Root."

Kakashi stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say.

"Sandaime-sama has banned the adoption of the Jinchuriki."

' _He has done what?_ '

"Has he given a reason for this decision?"

"He does not what the political power of the village to sway in one direction."

' _Damn you Hiruzen. You knew I would try to acquire the Jinchuriki, so you devised a way to keep the Jinchuriki out of my grasp. No matter, when you are gone and I have become Hokage, the Jinchuriki will be mine._ '

"Your intel is of great use Kakashi. You are dismissed."

Kakashi rose to his feet and did a quick bow before disappearing from the room.

' _Soon Hiruzen, you will meet your fate._ '

 

* * *

 

Sarutobi Hiruzen was standing at the top of the Hokage Monument, gazing out at Konoha in the moonlight. He half turned when he heard someone approach. Kakashi appeared from the tree line and placed his mask on the floor beside him as he kneeled.

"Sandaime-sama. I am not fit to be ANBU."

Hiruzen turned around fully, removing his pipe form his lips.

' _What is causing you to think this way, Kakashi?_ '

"Why? Thanks to you, I am alive. Danzo was intending to have me killed and you warned me in time."

Kakashi lowered his head to stare at the ground.

"Still, I nearly betrayed you. What kind of shinobi am I if I am willing to betray my comrades? I couldn't even protect Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee, or any of the others. What kind of shinobi am I if I can't protect the people that matter? If you hate me for any of it, I wouldn't blame you."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe.

' _All this death and disaster has pushed Kakashi too far. He is teetering at the edge. I can only hope I can bring him back from it._ '

"When Minato was still alive, he came to speak to me about you. He allowed you to join ANBU, hoping it would lessen the pain that burdens you. However, he feared that he had made it worse. I told him that as much as we try, some wounds can only be healed by time. I then suggested that you be assigned to guard Kushina, saying that maybe seeing new life form would trigger a change in you."

Kakashi's eyes widened, but he did not speak.

' _Maybe I am reaching him._ '

"When Minato and Kushina died I thought about releasing you from ANBU to prevent you from breaking further. However, I have come to realize that maybe you have changed, maybe you have begun to heal the pain in your heart. You fought with me over Naruto's custody and I prevented you from having him. Something that I am sure made you resent me. Yet, you went against Danzo to warn me even though at the time, you were one of his Root."

Kakashi nearly got up and fled.

"You knew?!"

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and smiled.

' _It amazes me how you young shinobi underestimate me._ '

"Yes, I knew. That leads me to my next question, will you be willing to continue as an ANBU, but serving directly under my command?"

Although Kakashi's facial expression didn't change, the Sandaime could see him eyes brighten.

"Yes!"

"Then I hope Minato forgives me for allowing you to remain in ANBU, although I believe that if he could see you now he wouldn't be completely adverse to my decision. He would be proud of you. As would the other people that care about you."

' _I am among those people. You have grown into a strong and able shinobi, Kakashi._ '

Kakashi stayed silent for a few second, hesitating over his next words.

"Sandaime-sama... There is something I believe that you should know. There is a member of Root who is capable of using the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. He is about ten years old."

Hiruzen sighed at the information.

' _Where did I go wrong with you, old friend?_ '

"I had suspected that Danzo had a Mokuton user, but I was hoping my suspicions were wrong. It seems that the web is just as deep as I feared it to be."

' _I should have realized that something foul was happening when you suggested Orochimaru as the Hokage. I couldn't shake the feeling I had then about there being something dark going on with the two of you, but to know it could be true..._ '

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime in surprised confusion.

"Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took a deep puff from his pipe.

"I fear that there is more going on than just the one Mokuton user. If there was already a Mokuton user why were are the shinobi and infants abducted? There is something deeper and more foul going on in this village and my old friend is in the center of it. I fear my student is also involved."

Kakashi looked horrified at the prospect.

"Danzo-sama and Orochimaru-san? Traitors?"

"Kakashi, I order you to find out what is happening to the abducted victims. I need to know who is involved and how. I can't allow my decisions to be based on mere speculation for this. I can't allow anymore of the innocent to fall because of this, especially the children."

' _I only pray that I am wrong and neither my student nor my old friend are involved._ '

Kakashi nodded and got up.

"I will do my best Hokage-sama. I swear on it."

 

* * *

 

"How dare he betray me?"

Danzo pushed some papers around on his desk, anger consuming him.

"Everything was perfect. Years' worth of manipulation ruined. All because Hiruzen did something to pull him back to his side. Kakashi was mine, finally mine. His skill and power were at my disposal. I had what will become one of the strongest shinobi in the history of the village answering to me. I had something vital over Hiruzen. Then the brat destroyed it. If that wasn't bad enough he went and told Hiruzen what I had been planning to do. I've been pushed into a corner because of him."

' _Where did I go wrong?_ '

Danzo was about to rant some more when he sensed one of his ANBU approaching.

"What do you have to report?"

The ANBU kneeled in front of Danzo.

"Danzo-sama. Sandaime-sama is having Hatake-san investigate the abductions."

' _As if the fact that the brat wasn't mine anymore was bad enough. He is now looking into my dealings. It will be easy for him to find his way into this base since he was shown around back when he was still mine. I cannot allow him to discover what I've done._ '

"Send a missive to Orochimaru. I would like to meet with him immediately. Dismissed."

As quickly as he had appeared, the ANBU disappeared, leaving Danzo again alone to his thoughts.

' _I can't allow my connections to Orochimaru to be found. If they are, all the power I have in this village will be lost and it will be my death will come instead of Hiruzen's._ '

 

* * *

 

' _I hope that there's enough in that report to sentence Orochimaru. Although it is strange that I couldn't find much on Danzo. I was sure Danzo was involved._ '

Kakashi was watching the Sandaime Hokage read a report that he had managed to collect detailing the actions that Orochimaru had been involved with in the past year and a half. Eventually, the Hokage finished reading the papers, a resigned look forming on his face. His hand beginning to reach for his pipe.

"I was hoping my student wasn't so involved in all of this. I suppose it was only an old man's wishful thinking. Jiraiya and I will handle this Kakashi. I have a separate mission for you."

"Why? I was the main collector of intel. Orochimaru wasn't in the village most of the time either. That's why it took so long to collect intel. Shouldn't I also go on the mission since I know the most about what's going on?"

The Sandaime stroked his beard for a few seconds, filling his pipe with the other hand.

"It would be a good idea, but this page of intel tells me it would be a good idea to leave you here."

Sandaime lifted up a page and Kakashi looked at the handwriting.

' _This was a page that Yugao submitted, not me. What did she discover?_ '

"I didn't write that page, Yugao did. What did she find out?"

"Someone is planning on taking children from the orphanage. The Head Matron has agreed to the adoption of the children so it isn't supposed to be illegal. However, Naruto's name is on the list of intended children. Someone believes that since it has been more than a year since I placed the ban on Naruto's adoption that it is alright to adopt him. I want you to stay here and make sure that Naruto is not taken, I cannot do something about the other children without it seeming like I am abusing my power."

Kakashi took a step back at the shock induced by the Hokage's words.

' _Someone is trying to steal Naruto? No. I can't let that happen!_ '

"Can't I take Naruto out of the orphanage for the time being?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"And where would you keep him. Your apartment is in Central Konoha, making it easy for people to realize he is there. On top of that, you apartment is too small for both you and a child. Unless you know somewhere else, then I cannot allow it."

Kakashi stared at the floor in concentration.

' _The only other place I can take Naruto is the Hatake Compound, but I can't take him there. There are too many ghosts there...And no one's cleaned it since I moved out which means that there's more than eight years' worth of dust in there. It would take days to clean it._ '

"I can't think of a place that is available right now, but can you give me a chance to find somewhere? I'm sure I can find something."

"I could give you time, but I have a suggestion instead."

Kakashi looked up, hope filling his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you remember Umino Iruka?"

Kakashi winced upon hearing Iruka's name.

' _I haven't spoken to Iruka since the orphanage. Sure I've checked in on him and Naruto from time to time, but there have been no face to face conversations._ '

"Yes, but we haven't spoken in over a year. After you denied Naruto's guardianship to me, Iruka was upset and rejected my offer of guardianship. He blamed me for Naruto being stuck in the orphanage, our already rocky relationship not helping. I didn't stay around after he said he would stay at the orphanage to look after Naruto. I didn't even congratulate him when he became a genin."

A small smile formed on the Sandaime's face.

"I remember that argument, my ANBU reported it thinking it was a disturbance. Iruka has quite the mouth on him. It seems that it's only grown with age."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, knowing exactly what the Sandaime was talking about.

' _Iruka's the type of person to always speak out for what he believes is right._ '

"So are we going to give Naruto to Iruka? Doesn't his genin team have missions?"

The Sandaime took a puff from his pipe.

"One of his teammates was injured on their last C-rank. Their leg was broken. Until he recovers, the team is on leave. Iruka can watch Naruto for a few days."

"Then should I get Naruto from the orphanage and take him to the Umino Residence?"

"You are not going to ask Iruka first?"

Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal.

"Iruka goes to the orphanage every once in a while to check on Naruto since neither of us trust the Matron. I don't think he'll mind watching over Naruto for a few days."

The Hokage pulled out a sheet of paper and then wrote something on it before stamping it with his seal. He then held out the paper to Kakashi.

"This missive should allow the Matron to give Naruto to you. Once Naruto is safely with Iruka, return here so I can give you the mission details for the raid."

Kakashi took the paper from the Hokage and nodded.

"I'll return within the hour."

"I will be waiting for you with Jiraiya... Kakashi, after all this is over, I am allowing you and Iruka to interact with Naruto as long as your interactions are seemingly coincidental. However, you are not allowed to teach Naruto ninja techniques, there should be nothing that can lead to a solid connection between the two of you."

A full blown smile formed on Kakashi's face and with that Kakashi left the office.

' _Even if it is only for a few days, you're going to have a real home Naruto. And afterwards, I'll go out of my way to be a brother to you, even if it will have to be a distant one._ '

Kakashi arrived at the orphanage shortly before the sun set. He glanced around the courtyard to see Naruto outside playing near a pale-skinned black haired boy.

' _Isn't that the same boy that the worker was bandaging when I came here after the Kyuubi attack?_ '

Kakashi walked over to a nearby worker and held out the missive the Sandaime had given him.

' _She has the same shade of hair as the black-haired boy. Is he her son and not an orphan?_ '

"Hokage-sama has ordered me to take Naruto somewhere else."

The worker took the paper and looked it over.

"It seems everything is in order. You can take Naruto with you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the worker's words.

' _I thought everyone here called him the demon brat?_ '

"You called him Naruto."

The worker's face hardened.

"Minato, Kushina, and I were in the same year at the academy. I am not blind nor am I stupid. I also trust Minato's sealing abilities especially since I believe Kushina had a hand in them. Now take the child, I will get his belongings."

The worker pushed Kakashi in the direction of Naruto and then moved away to gather Naruto's things. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and the black haired child, squatting down next to them.

"Hello."

Naruto looked up, but didn't speak. The black haired boy moved slightly in front of Naruto.

"Are you gowing to be mean to Nawuto?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly at the second boy's over protectiveness.

' _It's nice to know Naruto has some friends here._ '

"No. I'm actually here to take Naruto someone safe for a few days. Hokage-sama asked me to."

"Jiji?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto who had moved so his head was sticking out from behind the black haired boy.

' _It's good to see that Naruto remembers Hokage-sama from the times he's come here to visit Naruto._ '

"Yes, jiji. He asked me to take you to see Iruka."

"Iwuka-nii?"

Kakashi smiled his eye smile.

"Yes, do you want to go?"

Naruto lifted up his arms in response and Kakashi hoisted him onto his hip.

' _Now to get his possessions._ '

Kakashi turned around, ready to hunt down the worker from before, but the worker was already standing behind Kakashi with a bag. Kakashi grabbed the bag from the worker who then leaned down to pick up the black-haired boy.

"Keep him safe Hatake-san. The Matron is planning something and I worry for these children."

Kakashi nodded rapidly.

"I will. You just keep the rest of your charges safe."

The worker gave him a sad smile.

"There is only so much I can do, you should go now. The Matron is supposed to have a meeting in less than half an hour."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he clumsily began the seals for Shushin no Jutsu.

' _I didn't think whoever it was would make their move so soon._ '

Kakashi gave the worker and the small boy one last wave before he disappeared from the orphanage with Naruto, reappearing in front of the Umino Residence a few seconds later. With both feet on solid ground, Kakashi walked forwards and knocked on the door.

' _Hopefully Iruka is home._ '

A moment later the door opened a fraction, allowing Kakashi to see Iruka's face.

' _He's grown a lot since then... He's just turned twelve if memory serves me right._ '

"Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, is that really you?"

Kakashi smiled at Iruka's incredulous tone.

"Maa. Has it really been that long?"

Iruka looked down at the floor.

"It's been more than a year... I'm sorry for the argument back then. I was being such a rash little child with a grudge, one that doesn't even make sense when I think about it. I'm surprised you even came to speak with me again."

"I probably wouldn't have come here if I didn't need to. And you were right to hold that grudge. I was an idiot."

Iruka shook his head with a frown.

"No you weren't. I don't remember much, but you were lashing out at your tou-san's death just like how I was lashing out about both my parents' deaths when we last spoke... Wait. You needed to come here? Did Sandaime-sama need me for something?"

Kakashi nodded and moved Naruto so he was visible to Iruka.

"Someone needs to be baby sat."

Naruto who had by some miracle been silent the entire time Kakashi and Iruka were talking, grinned brightly upon seeing Iruka.

"Iwuka-nii!"

Iruka smiled and pushed the door open all the way.

"Naruto! Why don't the two of you come in?"

Kakashi stepped into the house and handed off Naruto and his things to Iruka before leaning down removing his sandals.

"I can't stay long. I promised Hokage-sama I would be back in an hour almost twenty minutes ago."

Iruka visibly saddened at the news, his sadness spreading to Naruto causing a frown to form on the 17 month old's face.

"Are you going to come back?"

Kakashi straightened and turned back towards Iruka with an eye smile already in place.

"Of course. I'm going to have to take Naruto back in a few days. Besides I couldn't leave poor Ruka-chan alone could I?"

Iruka began to turn red, gritting his teeth.

"Don't call me that!"

Kakashi grinned, before his expression sobered.

"Maa… I need to tell you why Naruto is here before I have to leave. Do you have food in your kitchen? Something other than ramen?"

With that, Kakashi started walking towards the kitchen, leaving a speechless Iruka behind him.

' _It's good to have Iruka back again. Even if we will never have the same sibling-like bond we had as children. I know that we're still going to be friends at the very least._ '

Kakashi's grin reformed when he heard Iruka splutter and Naruto laugh.

"Kakashi!"

' _How did I ever give this up?_ '

 

* * *

 

Danzo was sitting at his desk filing away paperwork related to the Kekkei Genkai holders of Root.

' _I have far too few Kekkei Genkai users among my ranks._ '

Danzo shifted through the paper's eventually coming across the incomplete Kekkei Genkai transplant research.

' _All because of the brat so many of my plans have been put on hold. Without Orochimaru, most of my Kekkei Genkai research cannot be completed. It is impossible to even attempt to contact him since he has hidden himself so well to not be found these past two years. There has to be a method by which I can reach out to him._ '

"Danzo-sama!"

Danzo broke away from his musing to turn towards the ANBU who had called his name.

"Any information of importance?"

The ANBU stopped in front of Danzo and kneeled.

"Yes, a base belonging to Orochimaru has been found. Hokage-sama is going to send out a team."

' _Perfect. I can send one of my own out to contact Orochimaru._ '

Danzo was about to open his mouth to reply when pain shot through his implanted Sharingan.

' _I will need to have it replaced if it keeps causing me pain. My vision through it has also begun to fade... I need to find a replacement soon._ '

"Where has the base been found? And who is leading the team there?"

"The base has been found near the border with the Land of Rice Fields. Hatake Kakashi will lead the team."

' _The brat again? There has to be some way to get rid of him._ '

"Is there a reason as to why the Hatake is leading the team?"

The ANBU slowly nodded.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama believes that Hatake's Sharingan will be of use on the mission."

' _The brat's Sharingan. It is fully formed and quite a powerful specimen of the dojutsu... I do need a replacement. This way I can kill multiple nin with one kunai._ '

"Send for Kinoe and Kinoto. Dismissed."

The ANBU quickly rose to his feet before disappearing.

Danzo pulled out a paper and began to draft a message to Hiruzen asking for permission to send two Root agents on the mission.

' _I will have Kinoto determine Orochimaru's location so I can send a missive to him. In the meantime Kinoe will steal the brat's Sharingan for my use. If the circumstances play out properly the brat will be killed in the encounter and I will be able to gain Orochimaru's aid once again._ '

 

* * *

 

' _I should have come up with a better plan before rushing into this._ '

Kakashi was running from Danzo and Root Agents through Root Headquarters trying to find a way to escape. He was being chased due to him knocking out the guards to sneak in and rescue Kinoe. Kinoe and Kakashi had formed a friendship years prior, so when Danzo ordered Kinoe to kill Kakashi and steal Kakashi's Sharingan, Kinoe disobeyed and gave Danzo a fake. An enraged Danzo had locked Kinoe up and was planning on finding a way to brainwash him.

' _I am never going to be able to thank Kinoe enough for betraying Danzo like this. At least when I betrayed Danzo I didn't allow myself to return here. Kinoe willingly walked back into the hands of the enemy to keep up the facade._ '

Kakashi knowing his friend was in danger convinced the Hokage to send him to Root Headquarters with a missive for Danzo. Once he was there, he knocked out the guards blocking his way inside and began to look for his friend. He found Kinoe and broke him free, but then they ran into Danzo. Kinoe had used Mokuton to create a barrier, to prevent pursuit by Danzo. However, it was only a matter of time until they were found.

"Kinoe. How long can that barrier hold them?"

"Not that long once they realize that wood burns, Kakashi-senpai."

' _Danzo isn't stupid. He'll have realized that already and we aren't that close to the exit yet._ '

Noticing a door coming up, Kakashi pointed at it.

"Where does that lead?"

Kinoe eye's followed Kakashi's hand.

"That's the records room, where records on everything pertaining to Root are kept. It has multiple exits. One even comes out near the entrance of the base!"

Kakashi gave an internal sigh of relief at the news.

' _I guess I hadn't been part of Root long enough to hear of it, but I am happy to know of it now._ '

"Through the record room we go."

Kakashi and Kinoe ran to the door and pushed it open before running into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Kinoe. Use Mokuton to barricade the door. It may buy us some more time."

Kinoe nodded and began to add a matrix of wood behind the door to prevent it from being opened. Kakashi glanced around the room, seeing files and folder on shelves everywhere. The entire room was alphabetically organized from what Kakashi could see.

' _I wonder just how much information Root has on everyone in Konoha._ '

Kakashi glanced around the room, noticing a total of two other doors in the room. One door was along the same wall they came in from, but the other door was on a different wall.

' _I am sure that the door on the different wall is the one that will get us out of here._ '

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts, when Kinoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The exit is this way, senpai."

Kakashi followed Kinoe through the shelves to the exit, the door on the different wall, glancing at titles of files as he went by, but not reading them.

' _Hopefully the Sharingan stores the image. I can analyze it all later._ '

Kakashi and Kinoe soon made it to the door and were back to running in the hall. The two quickly ran down the corridor, beginning to see moonlight at the end.

' _We're almost out._ '

Once the two stepped into the moonlight they were met with the sight of Danzo and four more ANBU.

' _Luck is not on our side._ '

"Futon: Shinkugyoku" (3)

Suddenly balls of razor sharp wind was heading towards the duo.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" (4)

Kinoe's dome managed to stop Danzo' jutsu from hitting the two, but it knocked both Kakashi and Kinoe to the ground as it was shattered.

"How good of you to come here, Kakashi. You have entered Root jurisdiction without authorization and tried to take one of our own. Don't think you'll get out of here alive."

Kakashi got up and began to look around.

' _We're surrounded. There are at least a hundred Root agents here._ '

Kinoe slowly stood up and turned towards Danzo.

"Danzo-sama. Kakashi is not at f-"

"Silence! You will not get away with this either"

Kinoe took a step back at Danzo's yell, realizing just how much trouble he was also in.

"Neither shall you!"

Everyone looked around trying to figure out where the new voice came from. Suddenly, the Sandaime Hokage appeared, standing next to Danzo.

"Hiruzen."

The Sandaime Hokage tilted his head in acknowledgement before looking at Kakashi and Kinoe.

"I know that you bear a grudge against Kakashi, but that is no reason to target him."

Danzo scoffed and turned form his friend to Kakashi and Kinoe.

"What are you talking about, Hiruzen? I could not care less about what happens to Kakashi. However, he trespassed by his own will into Root territory. That is something I cannot allow to go unpunished."

The Hokage glanced in Danzo's direction, his expression showing that he did not believe a word Danzo had said.

"By his own accord? I dispatched Kakashi with a summons from me. When you were not available to receive the summons he went looking for you, all on my orders."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.

' _Sandaime-sama is lying to protect me? I never had permission to enter the base and he knows it._ '

Danzo's face blanked, but some displeasure was still visible.

"There must have been a mistake in the communication line."

Kakashi let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief when Danzo conceded defeat.

' _I'm going to get out of this alive._ '

"That settles things with Kakashi. Now this next issue involves the reason for my desire to summon you..."

 

* * *

 

' _I didn't think Hokage-sama would be able to cow Danzo so easily._ '

Kakashi was in his apartment, lying in his futon, finally able to rest after the hectic night.

' _He even managed to convince Danzo to release Kin-Tenzo into normal ANBU. I need to remember to tell Tenzo that that's his name now. He doesn't need to have any more connections to Root at this point in time. I suppose that it will have to wait until tomorrow thought. It'll be nice to tease my soon to be kohai since he'll be the newbie of ANBU._ '

Kakashi shifted in his bed to lay on his side, his eyes landing on a photo of him, Iruka, and Naruto in the process. A smile formed on Kakashi's face at the sight.

' _I should also visit Iruka tomorrow. It's been a while and it would be nice to catch up on what I've missed these past few weeks. Maybe a run in with Naruto should also be planned, I haven't seen the little knucklehead in a while either. I wonder if I should go to the orphanage or check on him outside of it... Maybe in the orphanage, I never did get a chance to thank the worker that helped me two years ago. I haven't seen her or her possible son since. She risked a lot in helping me... All things to do tomorrow I suppose._ '

Kakashi closed his eyes with the intent of going to sleep, but images from the Root Records Room consistently flashed in front his eyes.

' _I'm never going to go to sleep like this. I suppose I should look over some of the images, like my subconscious is telling me to do._ '

Kakashi concentrated on the first image seeing the shelf with a bunch of files on it. He then concentrated harder to read the labels on the files, managing to read a few of them.

**Nara Chieko**

**Nara Isamu**

**Nara Kenshin**

**Nara Moriko**

**Nara Tadao**

**Nara Yasuhiro**

' _So this shelf has do to with Nara clan members that have some involvement with Root. There are quite a few. I wonder how many of them are actually part of Root and not just loosely affiliated._ '

Kakashi switched to another image, reading some of the names off a different shelf.

**Kurama Kirara**

**Kurama Unkai**

' _More names I don't really care about._ '

Kakashi was about to switch to another image when his eyes landed on one he knew.

**Kinoe**

' _So Ki-Tenzo's file is here. It's a thicker than most of the others I've seen, probably a sign of that fact that he was part of Root. I wish we had had enough time to pull it out so we could find out more about his past. It's not like we will have another chance since Danzo has banned us from entering the base any more on pain of death. I suppose the contents of the file will have to remain a mystery, not that either of us really mind._ '

Kakashi sighed and moved his memory image forward a few seconds.

**Inuzuka**

' _I don't really care for how many members of the Inuzuka have affiliations with Root. I doubt it will be that many since Inuzuka don't generally join ANBU due to their dogs._ '

Another image was pulled to the front of Kakashi's thoughts.

**Hyuuga**

' _The Hyuuga are perfect for Root since they're the cold emotional type._ '

Kakashi let his mind wander to an image of the next shelf in the room.

**Hyuuga**

**Hyuuga**

**Hyuuga**

' _Just how many Hyuuga have connections with Root? Wouldn't the branch house, main house split prevent the branch members from having extra loyalties?_ '

Kakashi was about to change images once again when he saw that the names changed near the top of the shelf.

' _Finally no more Hyuuga._ '

**Hatake Kakashi**

' _Not that surprising since I was part of Root even if it was for less than two days._ '

It was only as Kakashi scanned his eyes to the right that he noticed how large his file was.

' _That's thicker than Tenzo's file and he's actually been in Root for longer than I hate. His more than three years compared to my less than two days! Why is my file so thick? Why does Danzo have so much intel on me? What have I been doing to earn so much interest? My Sharingan shouldn't have warranted this much! Would it? Danzo did send someone after me in an attempt to steal it._ '

Kakashi shook his head at the unreasonable size of his file before moving on to the next file.

**Hatake Sakumo**

' _No. No. No! Tou-san wouldn't have had anything to do with Root. He wouldn't have. He valued too many things that went against Root ideals. Family, Friends, Comrades. They're all things that Root does not like to have involvement with._ '

Kakashi stared at his father's file a little longer, not believing that it existed, nor how thick it was.

' _It's not much thinner than Kinoe's file. Why? What involvement did you have with Root, tou-san? Did you end up taking missions for Root before your death since other Konoha nin did not want to work with you? Is that what caused you to break? What connection is there, tou-san? What? Did Root have a hand in your death? Was Root the reason why you took you own life? What happened tou-san? I can't go there to find out the answers._ '

"Why aren't you here to answer me? Why?"

Kakashi tried to change the image of the shelf, but it remained stuck in his mind. His father's Root file haunting all his thoughts until exhaustion caused him to fall asleep. When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he immediately locked away all memories of the Root Records Room in a secure location of his mind, not wanting to think of the revelations its contents had brought.

' _I should not have gone into that room as a shortcut out of the base. I should not have left my Sharingan open to record the room. I shouldn't allow any of this to change my opinions of what happened and what I think of the people I care about._ '

Kakashi pushed his covers aside and got up to do his morning rituals.

' _I shouldn't spend forever dwelling on the past either._ '

Kakashi then left his apartment heading to training ground three, stopping to visit the memorial stone and pay his respects to his fallen precious people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Cold-Blooded Kakashi
> 
> (2) The hour of the tiger is from 3 am to 5 am.
> 
> (3) Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere
> 
> (4) Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall
> 
> The chapter title was sort of misleading. The 'root' mentioned in it is a person's roots, the origin of who they are, their identity. Kakashi was shaped by the people he grew up with, they provide his roots. These same roots are what trap or ensnare him, and they will continued to do so until he decides to use them as the advantage they are supposed to be instead of the hindrance they've become.


	4. Repairing Damaged Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end... And since I don't want to do the mother of all time skips, be prepared for a lot of fillers involving Naruto and/or Iruka and/or Kakashi before the conclusion.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

 "Talking" ' _Thoughts_ ' **Written Material**

 

* * *

 

' _Maa, it's amazing how time flies. It feels like only yesterday that Naruto was a baby._ '

"Naruto's registering for the academy today."

Iruka looked up from the mission report he was finishing as Kakashi placed the tea tray he was carrying down on the kotatsu.

"Already?"

Kakashi poured out a cup of tea and held it out to Iruka.

"Maa, he turned seven four months ago and the next academy year starts in another two months. He was bouncing around like Kushina-nee did when he told me that Sandaime-sama said he could register."

Iruka put his pencil down and took the cup.

"Done. Has it really been that long?"

Kakashi nodded and poured another cup for himself.

"It seems like only yesterday that I was guarding his okaa-san while she was pregnant with him."

' _Has it really been that long since Kushina-nee, Minato-sensei, Kohari-oba, Ikkaku-oji died?_ '

Iruka took a sip from his cup.

"I remember when his tou-san came here to tell okaa-san and tou-san the news. He was so excited and happy, until he realized that Kushina-san probably wanted to tell them together. Then Minato-san ran out like an oni was on his tail."

Kakashi laughed at the mental image he came up with.

"Sounds like sensei. Naruto's okaa-san was one of the nicest people until you could know until you did something to piss her off. There's a reason why she was known as Konoha's Red Hot Habanero as well as Konoha's unofficial prankster queen."

Iruka grinned at the memories being induced.

"Minato-san and Kushina-san were some of the best people I've ever known."

Kakashi gave a small smile of his own as downed his cup of tea.

' _Iruka's grin always seems to make me smile..._ '

"Maa. Naruto's parents were something alright."

"You knew my parents?"

Kakashi and Iruka both turned to the doorway of the living room to see a shivering Naruto. They both then looked at each other before turning back to Naruto.

' _I knew his stealth was getting better and better, but for us not to hear him coming... Sandaima-sama is going to kill us, well that's if Naruto doesn't kill us first._ '

Iruka put his cup down.

"Naruto, we can explain."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Iruka-nii? Kakashi-nii?"

Sensing that Naruto was about to run, Kakashi quickly moved to block his path. He then knelt down and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"We wanted to tell you. Inari knows just how much. We just weren't allowed to."

Tear began to stain Kakashi's ANBU vest as Naruto cried.

"I've always wanted to know who my parents were, what they were like, but I didn't think anyone knew... Turns out you two did."

Kakashi gave Naruto a sad smile as Iruka came and knelt beside the two.

' _Well we can't leave him completely answer-less now._ '

"Your parents... Your parents were some of the best people I knew. Some of the best people Iruka knew. They were strong shinobi and fought hard when the Kyubi attacked seven years ago. Your okaa-san had just given birth to you, but she still fought to protect you. According to Sandaime-sama, your parents jumped in front of one of the Kyubi's claws to stop it from killing you. They gave up their lives so you would live. That's how much they loved you."

Naruto choked on a sob.

"They cared about me? They loved me?"

' _Crying child with questions... I am not dealing with it. It's Iruka's job now. I'll just exist here._ '

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course they did. They were so happy when they found out they were going to have you. They went around telling everyone they knew."

Naruto sniffled a bit, lifting a hand to wipe his face.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me? If they went around telling everyone, shouldn't they have had a bunch of friends that know?"

' _Still just existing._ '

Iruka turned Naruto a bit so Naruto was facing him.

"Your parents were strong shinobi remember? They were so strong that they made a lot of strong enemies. If those enemies found you, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Because of that, Sandaime-sama ordered it so your parent's friends wouldn't be able to interact with you openly. I'm sure you've had people that randomly helped you? Those people were probably your parents friends."

' _That's actually a reasonable explanation... It didn't even have many lies if any._ '

Naruto nodded and pulled out of Kakashi's hug.

"Yeah I have. This lady with dark hair and her son once stopped people from saying mean things to me. Why do people even do that?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other uneasily.

' _We can't mentioned the Kyubi. We don't need to break anymore laws today._ '

Kakashi lifted up a hand and poked one of Naruto's whiskers.

"It's the whiskers. Since you were born the day the Kyubi attacked with the marking of a fox and your parents were killed by one of it's claws, people think you were a curse and treat you like one. Some even blame you for you parents deaths."

Naruto crossed his arms, a pout forming on his face.

"That's just stupid. The Kyubi killed my parents not me. I don't have anything to do with the damned fox."

Kakashi and Iruka laughed nervously.

' _Crisis averted._ '

Naruto looked back and forth between Kakashi and Iruka.

"Can you tell me my parents names? You haven't mentioned them yet."

Kakashi sighed, his hand moving to the back of his head.

"We can't tell you their names, it's supposed to be a secret and if anyone finds out we told you then we'll get in trouble."

' _If we aren't in trouble already._ '

Naruto's face fell at Kakashi's answer, but Iruka came to the rescue.

"But we can tell you how they chose your name."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"How?"

Iruka made hand signs to Kakashi, out of Naruto's view, as he got up.

'Should we mention Jiraiya-sama and the fact that he's Naruto godfather?'

Kakashi replied in back, again using hand signs.

' _We're already going to be in trouble, no reason to add to it._ '

'Not yet, we don't need Sandaime-sama to have more reason to murder us, but if Naruto ever meets Jiraiya-sama then I am mentioning the relation even if it's one of the last things I do.'

Iruka nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"They picked it from one of their favorite books, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. I think I have a copy in my bedroom."

A wide grin formed on Naruto's face and he began dragging Iruka towards his bedroom.

"Come on Iruka-nii! I want to see the book! Dattebayo!"

A hint of a smile played at Kakashi's lips as he watched Naruto pull Iruka along.

' _Iruka's good with children. He would do well in a something related to them. Maybe I should suggest it to him, he doesn't really like field missions... After I tell Sandaime-sama what happened... And turn in Iruka's_ _mission report._ '

Kakashi moved back into the living room and grabbed Iruka's report, stuffing it in his pocket. Kakashi then walked to the entrance of the Umino Residence.

"Iruka, I'm handing in your report since I need to talk to Sandaime-sama!"

"Okay! Just don't mysteriously forget and hand it in late like you do with your own!"

' _I'm not that bad am I?_ '

Kakashi leaned down and slipped his sandals on, noticing that Naruto's jacket was thrown on the floor next to his sandals.

' _He can't clean up after himself can he?_ '

Kakashi picked up the jacket and hung it up in the closet.

' _Wasn't Naruto wearing scarf when I saw him this morning? Did he lose it already?_ '

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's forgetfulness and opened the front door of the Umino Residence before stepping out into the snow.

' _Maa time to go face the music. Hopefully Sandaime-sama won't be too mad. After all, it wasn't intentional._ '

Kakashi closed the door behind him, careful not to let any slow blow in. With that he quickly formed the seals for Shushin no Jutsu and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

' _Today is my first day as a full-fledged academy teacher... If only Kakashi was here instead of out on a mission so we could celebrate together... At least he's not in ANBU anymore though..._ '

It was very early morning in Konohagakure no Sato on the first day of the new school semester. The academy wouldn't start for another half an hour, so children were running around, trying to enjoy the last of their break. Iruka walked into the Academy and made his way to the faculty office.

' _I can't wait to see Naruto's face when he finds out I'm his new academy sensei. He's been moping around thinking he's going to get another sensei that only sees the fox, that's probably why he requested to take an early graduation exam last week. I don't think he's ready, but I won't stop him if he still decides to take a crack at the exam._ '

Iruka stepped into the faculty office and made his way over to his desk. He picked up the books he was going to use as well as the class roster, smiling when he caught sight of Naruto's name.

' _I can't believe it, he's really my student. I finally get to have a hand in Naruto's ninja education... And I can even drag Kakashi into teaching him something every once in a while. No one's going to say anything if I invite my boyfriend to be a guest lecturer from time to time. If Naruto just so happens to pick up something from Kakashi, well didn't Kakashi try to teach it to everyone? Loopholes are fun to exploit... Maybe I can even drag some of the other jonin and chunin into helping, Naruto's gotten close to some of them, mainly the ones Kakashi and I are good friends with... Though I suppose in the end, Naruto will only pick up what he wants to... That doesn't mean that I shouldn't try to give him and his class the best education I can._ '

"Iruka? I heard you're the one that got assigned Uzumaki Naruto's class."

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and turned around, class roster in hand.

"Daikoku-sensei! Yes, I was. Sandaime-sama pushed for it."

Daikoku laughed at Iruka's lost expression.

"I suppose it's an unlucky draw with your parents and all."

Iruka grimaced at Daikoku's comment.

' _I hadn't pinned Daikoku-sensei as one that only saw the Kyuubi._ '

"I'm not sure if unlucky is the right word."

Daikoku moved over to his desk and picked up a few books.

"A word of advice Iruka. Deal with Naruto however you see fit, just don't make a big fuss over it. And ignore his pranks. If you ignore it, he'll eventually grow out of it."

With that Daikoku walked away leaving Iruka to his thought.

' _So no one cares what I do with Naruto? No wonder he wants to get out of here quickly. Teachers probably went overboard when it came to him and he knew it... And his pranks... His pranks! Knowing Naruto he's going to prank the new teacher to see how he or she reacts. I suppose I'll just punish him the same way I will punish the other students. A bit of detention never killed anyone._ '

Iruka gathered his supplies and began to walk to the class room. Once he reached the door, he noticed that it was slightly open. Iruka looked up and saw the chalkboard eraser stuck in the doorway.

' _That isn't really a complicated prank, Naruto. Are you loosing your touch or do you not want the new sensei to be too mad at you?_ '

Iruka pushed open the door allowing the eraser to fall on the floor before stepping into the room. As soon as his foot hit the floor of the classroom, it skid on a slippery surface and he fell.

' _Okay, so there was more to it. I guess Naruto's taking Kakashi's underneath the underneath thing to heart._ '

Iruka heard Naruto's giggling from the back of the classroom.

"You fell for it sensei! You fell for it! Dattebayo!"

' _I don't think he's realized it's me yet. This will be a shock._ '

Iruka stood up, taking mental glee at the widening of Naruto's eyes.

"You shouldn't be pranking your sensei, especially when they haven't done anything to you. Now is there anything else you might have pranked that I should be aware of?"

' _It's too bad that I can't openly mention the fact that I know Naruto, I'd congratulate him a bit for getting one on me._ '

The rest of the class glanced between Naruto and Iruka in surprised confusion, wondering why Iruka wasn't doing anything more to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand snapped out of his shock and pouted.

"The clock. I set it ten minutes ahead."

Iruka glanced at the clock and noticed that the time on it was indeed off.

"You can fix that after class when you stay for detention. I'll speak with you then."

' _I'm only going to keep him long enough to fix the clock and answer some of his other questions. It's not like he did anything crazy that would disrupt or hurt the rest of the class. The bruised ego is all mine._ '

Iruka walked to the podium and placed his things down on it. He glanced around the classroom noting the reactions of each student.

' _Most seem to be confused while Naruto is just annoyed. He probably hoped that someone would get caught in his pranks or he's annoyed at me for not telling him._ '

"Good morning class. I'm Umino Iruka and I'll be your instructor starting from today. Any questions before I start?"

Iruka scanned the classroom, noticing that only Naruto raised his hand. Iruka pointed at him so he would speak.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

' _I guess it is annoyance at me._ '

"What do you suppose the detention is for? I wouldn't want to lose out on the surprise."

Naruto nodded and slumped into his seat, a smile beginning to form on his lip.

' _Looks like he's happy that I'm the one teaching him this year._ '

Iruka looked around again.

"Any other questions? Not related to his detention?"

No one raised their hands and fewer seemed to be confused.

' _I suppose they've pegged me as someone that is going to mistreat Naruto like the norm. They'll learn soon enough that I'm going to be fair all around. It'll be fun teaching these cute little pre-genin that... And Kakashi's rubbing off on me, great._ '

Iruka smiled slightly evilly at the unknowing class, unnerving Naruto who had seen the smile before. Iruka pulled out his class roster and got ready to call out the first name.

**Akimichi Chouki**

"First things first attendance. Akimichi Chouji?"

A slightly chubby boy raised his hand.

"Here!"

Iruka smiled and got ready to read the next name.

' _Being a teacher isn't going to be so bad._ '

 

* * *

 

' _Why didn't I just drag Naruto out of the way? Why did I think it was a good idea to jump in front of a giant shuriken? And why can't the nurses use the strong stuff so it doesn't feel like my back is being ripped apart each time I move?_ '

Iruka was lying on his stomach in a room in the Konoha Hospital recovering from the injury he gained from battling Mizuki.

"I need some more morphine."

"Maa, I don't think they'll let you take any more. They had you drugged up for most of the night and morning."

Iruka lifted up his head to glare at his boyfriend, who was crouching in the window sill.

"You aren't a iryo-nin Kakashi, so instead of pretending you are go get one."

Kakashi closed the copy of icha icha he was reading.

"Does this mean we can't play nurse and patient?"

Iruka's glared deepened and he reached out to snatch Kakashi's book.

' _Why do I even put up with him?_ '

"We are not acting out any scenes from the icha icha series. I am still upset at you for letting Naruto read them."

Kakashi hugged the book, keeping it well out of Iruka's reach.

"He was the one that asked about Jiraiya-sama's other literature. It's sad he doesn't appreciate it's greatness."

Iruka banged his against the hospital bed.

' _He's a five year old. I swear!_ '

"Naruto's twelve! Are you honestly expecting him to appreciate that smut?!"

"He should learn to appreciate fine literature."

"It's not fine literature. It's pure unadulterated smut!"

"Jiraya-sama's works are not smut. They're perfect examples of riveting stories with great characters, amazing plots, and high level writing!"

"Th-"

"As amusing as this conversation about Jiraiya is. I have something for the two of you to do."

Kakashi and Iruka stopped their argument and turned towards the new figure in the room. Standing at the doorway was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

' _Did Kakashi and I just have an argument over icha icha in front of the Hokage?!_ '

Iruka groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Kakashi jumped down into the room and moved to lean against the wall opposite Iruka's hospital bed.

"Maa, what do you need us for, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stepped aside to show that a nervous Naruto was standing behind him.

"He already knows about the Kyuubi, but I want you two to tell him about his parents."

Iruka and Kakashi stared at the Hokage, their eyes widening slightly.

"Hokage-sama?!"

' _He wants us to tell Naruto?! Now of all times?!_ '

The Hokage just smiled and pushed Naruto into the room. Once Naruto had crossed he threshold of the room, the Hokage stepped out of the room and closed the door, letting silence take the room.

' _And he abandons us to it... He didn't even say if we should mention Jiraiya-sama. I suppose we'll leave that until Jiraiya-sama's back in the village again._ '

Iruka sighed and moved so he was on his side, able to face Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto... What do you want us to explain first? We've already told you most of what they were like."

Naruto stared at his feet.

"Can you tell me my parent's names, Iruka-nii?"

Iruka smiled at Naruto's request.

' _I can finally tell him._ '

"Your okaa-san's name was Uzumaki Kushina. We've told you before how much you're like her, but what we didn't tell you was that she was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi before you."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes.

"Okaa-san had the Kyubi sealed in her?! Then how did the Kyubi attack the village? Did the seal break?"

Iruka motioned to Kakashi to speak.

"When a female Jinchuriki is pregnant the chakra that is supposed to fuel the seal ends up being diverted to the baby. This weakens the seal steadily, the weakest point is when the baby was born. I was Kushina-nee's guard so she wouldn't be attacked and the seal broken. However, the night of your birth, after you were born, someone broke the seal. No one knows who that someone is though. They set the Kyubi on the village and Yondaime-sama was forced to give up his life to seal it."

"But why me? Why did Yondaime-sama choose me? Did he hate me or okaa-san or tou-san or something?"

Iruka and Kakashi both winced at the outburst. Iruka lifted up a hand and motioned Naruto to come closer.

' _He shouldn't be standing for what we're going to tell him._ '

"Naruto do you know the name of the Yondaime or what he looks like?"

Naruto sat at the edge of Iruka's hospital bed.

"Umm... No. I didn't really pay attention when you were teaching in class. I'm sorry Iruka-nii, but you're boring! Why do you think I ditched so often? And doesn't he look like the monument?"

After shooting a glare at Kakashi for nearly laughing, Iruka answered.

"I'll ignore the boring comment. And yes he does look like the monument, but the monument isn't colored is it?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No it isn't... I should have colored it as my last great prank instead of writing insults! Dattebayo!"

Iruka felt like smacking his head against something, but his back wouldn't allow him the mobility to.

' _At least he promised to stop pranking once he became a nin. I think the village ANBU are grateful...At the fact that Kakashi won't have a reason to laugh at them any longer._ '

"Naruto...Yondaime-sama had blonde hair and blue eyes... Sunny blond and bright blue... Just like someone else I know."

Naruto began shaking his head slightly in denial.

"No..."

Kakashi sighed and slumped a bit more into the wall.

"My sensei, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, was also your tou-san, Naruto."

Naruto whipped his head around to stare at Kakashi.

"That can't be true."

Iruka lifted up his hand to place it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

' _Please don't be too mad._ '

Naruto moved away from Iruka's hand.

"Why?! Why his own son?!"

Kakashi sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"If I know my sensei, and I like to think I did. He chose you because he didn't trust anyone else with the burden. He knew you would be strong enough to withstand everything life would throw at you. He loved you Naruto, just like how your okaa-san loved you. That's why they chose to protect you Naruto, that's why they jumped in front of that claw to save you."

Naruto stared at the floor in silence.

"They loved me?"

Kakashi and Iruka smiled, both moving to hug Naruto as best as they could.

"Of course they loved you, how many times do we need to tell you before it sinks in?"

Tears slipped down Naruto's face as he began to come to terms with all that Kakashi and Iruka told him.

"They loved me. My parents loved me."

' _And don't forget that we love you as well, otouto._ '

 

* * *

 

' _'What is taking our sensei so long? Iruka-nii left a while ago. And it's not only our sensei that's late, Team Eight's sensei and Team Ten's sensei are also late. Otherwise I would think that Kakashi-nii somehow was able to become our sensei._ '

Naruto was sitting at a table next to his teammates in the same room as Team Eight and Team Ten. All three teams were waiting for their jonin sensei to arrive. After a few minutes of the door opened and in stepped a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

' _Asuma-san?_ '

Naruto jumped off the desk.

"Asuma-san are you our jonin-sensei?"

Asuma winced before taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Sorry, Naruto. Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino. I'm Sarutobi Asuma your jonin-sensei. Follow me."

With that Asuma started walking away. Team Ten quickly got up and chased after him, waving at their fellow classmates as they left.

"See you soon, Sasuke-kun!"

' _What do Ino and Sakura-chan even see in the teme?_ '

Naruto deflated as he moved back to his former seat.

"I guess Asuma-san wasn't our sensei. The next one will be ours for sure! Dattebayo!"

' _Unless Kakashi-nii is our sensei, but I don't think jiji will allow it. Besides wouldn't Kakashi-nii or Iruka-nii have mentioned it?_ '

Kiba turned to Naruto.

"No, the next one will be ours. Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked back in agreement.

"Besides, how did you even know Team Ten's sensei?"

Naruto shrugged at the question.

"I know a bunch of nin that are between 10 to 20 years older than us."

Kiba opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could ask the door opened again. This time a female with red eyes, curly hair, and a white and red dress stepped into the room.

' _Kurenai-san? And so soon after Asuma-san..._ '

"Are you our jonin-sensei, Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai gave Naruto a sad smile before turning towards Team Eight.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Yuhi Kurenai and I'll be your jonin-sensei. Nice to meet you all."

Naruto stared with surprised disbelief as Team Eight left.

' _Are we really going to be the last ones out of here? If our jonin-sensei doesn't appear soon, then Kakashi-nii somehow pulled off a miracle and will be our jonin-sensei._ '

An hour passed in mostly silence, four Naruto asking Sakura out arguments filling the time.

"They're late."

Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke, Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

"The teme speaks!"

' _He's right... I guess Kakashi-nii did manage to pull off a miracle... Yes, Kakashi-nii is going to be our jonin-sensei!_ '

Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment.

"If they're so pathetic that they're late to this meeting. They'll probably be late to other things. This whole team thing is going to be a waste of my time."

Naruto opened his mouth to defend his unofficial brother, but then closed it.

' _The teme's right. Kakashi-nii is never on time unless something is really important... He's going to be late. Every. Single. Day. And he's going to come up with his lame excuses. Every. Single. Time._ '

Naruto dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, getting ready to wait there for another two hours at the very least.

' _Why did I think it would be a good idea to have Kakashi-nii as a jonin-sensei?_ '

 

* * *

 

' _Where is Kakashi? He said he would be here with Naruto and Jiraiya by noon and there's less than five minutes until then. I guess it was a bit much hoping that he wouldn't be late._ '

"Is there are reason why you are standing in the center of my office, Iruka?"

Iruka turned towards the Sandaime Hokage, a small smile on his face.

"Yes. I'm just waiting on Kakashi."

The Hokage motioned to the couch against the side wall.

"If we are waiting for Kakashi, then you might want to sit down. I doubt Kakashi will be here soon."

Iruka shook his head at the suggestion.

"It's important so he won't be that late. He said by noon, so he'll be here by noon."

' _He'd better not be late or else it's the couch for him._ '

The Hokage sighed and went back to his paperwork.

"If you believe he will not be late, then I will leave you to it."

Exactly twenty-two seconds before noon, the door opened and in walked Kakashi with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tenzo behind him.

' _He dragged Tenzo along? Why? We only needed two. And it doesn't seem like he's told any of them why since all three look confused._ '

The Hokage stared at Kakashi, blinking a few times as if trying to assert Kakashi's presence in his mind. The Hokage put down his pencil and pushed aside the papers.

"If Kakashi is on time, correction early, then I suppose this must be important."

Naruto both began choking on air, Tenzo coughed a few times, and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you drag us here Kakashi. You even dragged poor Tenzo out of his hiding spot in the hall."

' _So Tenzo just so happened to be on guard duty... There have been stranger coincidences._ '

Kakashi motioned to Iruka who walked forwards to the Sandaime's desk, placing the papers he had been carrying down on the desk.

"We want to file these."

The Sandaime picked up the papers and skimmed through them, a smile forming on his face.

"The standard marriage license application. I should have guessed when Kakashi was early... Is there a reason why this was suddenly brought on? And why the secrecy?"

Naruto, who had managed to calm down, began to choke again, Tenzo joining him. Jiraiya only coughed a few times.

' _They're actually taking it better than I though they would, but they really shouldn't be that surprised._ '

Kakashi gave the Hokage his signature eye smile.

"Maa. Ruka and I already been living together for a while and we've been unofficially raising a kid for longer than that. Might as well make the whole married couple thing our friends joke about, official. And it'll be fun to see their faces when they find out they weren't invited. Anko will have the best reaction."

The Hokage turned towards Iruka for an answer.

' _Kakashi's answer would have worked on anyone, but the Hokage._ '

"We were both at Hayate's funeral this morning.. Yugao can't have anything of his, nothing that can bring her some closure because they weren't married. We don't want the same thing to happen to either of us should one of us not return from a mission. We're not making a big deal of this either because we're shinobi. We don't need additional targets painted on our backs because of what we are to each other. We'll tell our other friends later, but for now, the most important people are here."

The Sandaime nodded and filled out his part of the papers.

"Well as soon as the three have all calmed down. We can have this completed. Congratulations you two."

Kakashi walked over to Iruka, grabbing Iruka's hand once they were next to each other. Iruka smiled at the semi-public gesture, a smile mirrored by Kakashi.

"Thank you. Sandaime-sama."

' _Having you and the other three here is more than enough to make this moment perfect._ '

 

* * *

 

' _I can't wait to get out of this hospital. Why does Tsunade-sama even have to keep me here? She knows I won't be at home alone since Ruka will be there when he doesn't have classes. I think she's only keeping me here since she enjoys seeing me suffer._ '

Kakashi was lying in the hospital bed, annoyed at the fact that he was still being kept there.

' _It's been two weeks since I overused my Mangekyo Sharingan to defeat Deidara. I'm pretty much recovered. I don't need to stay here. I'm going to go stir crazy at this rate. If it wasn't for Jiraiya-sama's books and Ruka's visits I would have gone crazy already._ '

Kakashi slowly sat up trying to get better light for his book, though it wasn't doing much to alleviate the situation.

' _I wish I had my copy of Icha Icha Tactics with me. I've read all the volumes of Icha Icha Paradise multiple times, but I've barely even finished Tactics once._ '

"Come on guys, Kakashi-sensei's room is this way."

' _Naruto. He's probably bringing Sakura and the new member Sai with him. Something to dull this boredom._ '

Kakashi returned his gaze to his book as the door opened. Three figures stopped in front of him. Kakashi looked up over the top of his book.

' _Guess I was right. Naruto who apparently got into fight judging by the bruise, Sakura, and ... Sai._ '

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he registered Sai's appearance.

' _He looks like an older version of the little black haired, pale skinned boy I saw at the orphanage all those years ago... Tenzo said Sai was a part of Root, how? His okaa-san would have never allowed him to join Danzo. What happened?_ '

Kakashi carefully blanked his face.

"Maa, so you're the new team member, Sai right?"

Sai didn't show any visible reaction, only rubbing a bruise that mirrored Naruto's.

"Yes, sir."

' _He's completely devoid of emotions. It would take years of being in Root to do that. He would have had to be raised in Root...His okaa-san wouldn't have let that- No... Both he and his okaa-san went missing after she helped me smuggle Naruto out. What if Danzo... Why didn't I tell her to leave after she helped me?_ '

Kakashi gave Sai his eye smile.

"Nice to meet you."

' _I pray your okaa-san forgives me for causing you to become this shadow of a person. But by Inari, I will find a way to fix this, even if I have to bribe Naruto with ramen to help me along the way._ '

 

* * *

 

' _Well.. It looks like this is as far as I go..I'm sorry Iruka, I guess I won't be able to come home after all.. Obito...It looks like this is where the future you wanted to see comes to an end. Rin...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. All I've ever done is break my promises to you and Obito...Forgive me... Sensei...Kushina-nee... I tried my best to look after Naruto... I'm sure he's going to become Hokage someday... Even if none of us will be there to see it... Kohari-oba... Ikkaku-oji...Iruka and I got married... It was the best day of my life...There's not doubt there... Everyone...I'm going there now as well..._ '

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked around. Surrounding him was pure darkness.

' _Is this what the afterlife is like?_ '

Kakashi began walking forwards, eventually spotting a light in the distance. He made his way to the light and realized that it was coming from a fire, a figure sitting next to it.

"Is that you Kakashi?"

' _Tou-san?!_ '

Kakashi walked forwards and sat next to his father.

"So this is where you've been."

Sakumo smiled at his son.

"Why don't you tell me your story?"

Kakashi turned towards his father.

"Maa... It's really long, so it's going to take a while."

' _You really want to hear i?._ '

Sakumo's smile widened.

"That's fine."

Kakashi smiled at the fact that his father wanted to hear of his life.

"Well you see tou-san..."

With that Kakashi began to tell his father of what had happened to him over the years. Skipping over some details such as his knowledge of his father's involvement in Root and his immense hatred of his father between the years of Sakumo's 'suicide' and Obito's death. Once he was done, silence settled between the two.

"I never imagine both of us would die so young, not as young as your okaa-san though. Both of us left so many things behind. I left you and you left Iruka... Kohari and I had a bet over how your relationship would end. I said as close friends, she said as lovers. I should have known that she would be right."

Kakashi chuckled at the admission.

' _I can almost imagine Kohari-oba making that bet. Iruka..._ '

"I think she knew from how close Iruka and I were when we were younger."

"Maybe. Kohari was perceptive like that..."

After another bout of silence, Kakashi decided to speak.

"Tou-san I've always wanted to ask you something."

Sakumo turned towards Kakashi, compelling Kakashi to continued.

"Why did you, Konoha's White Fang, break the rules by abandoning the mission to save your comrades? Kohari-oba always said it was out of your hands, but how? If you hadn't the villagers wouldn't have condemned you. You wouldn't have become an outcast with only a handful of people at your side. It's always frustrated me not knowing."

Sakumo stared into the fire.

"Kohari mentioned how the villagers were making it tough for you. I suppose part of the toughness didn't leave, even after I died... I guess seppuku can't fix everything..."

Kakashi sighed and began to think of what he should say.

' _Should I mention Root? Tou-san hasn't mentioned it... Maybe I was overthinking things when I saw that file all those years ago, but making a reference to it won't hurt._ '

"Yeah... But tou-san, no matter how it all happened, I know you gave it your all. I understand that. Today, I'm proud of my tou-san, who broke the rules to save his teammates... No matter what Danzo has to say about it."

Sakumo's eyes widened at the mention of Danzo.

"So you know about Danzo...Kakashi I- Thank you for believing in me. And as for Danzo, whatever role he-"

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere covering Kakashi. Kakashi stood up staring at the light around him.

' _It feels like chakra, like life energy._ '

"This is..."

Sakumo chuckled and gave Kakashi a smile.

"It looks like it's not your time just yet. You must still have things to take care of, Iruka is probably one of them."

Kakashi looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Tou-san..."

' _You never told me what Danzo did._ '

"What Danzo did, it doesn't matter, not anymore. There's nothing that will change it, but I suppose seeing you again has settled the unrest it caused. I'm glad I got to speak with you. Thank you for forgiving me, even if you don't know everything. I can move on now, finally get to see your okaa-san again."

Kakashi reached for his father.

' _Wait. Not yet._ '

Before he could say anything, the light engulfed him. Kakashi closed his eyes so the light wouldn't harm them. When he opened his eyes again, it was to Chouji's face and sunlight.

' _I didn't get to say goodbye, again._ '

Kakashi heard Chouji call for Chouza and saw the tears streaking down the boy's face.

' _I need to focus on the present. I can ponder on my meeting with my tou-san later._ '

Kakashi looked around seeing the ruins of what he knew was once the strongest of the five villages.

"What's going on?"

' _Is Iruka okay? I don't think the house is judging by this damage._ '

Katsuya moved closer to Kakashi to heal his injuries.

"I can explain everything."

Kakashi listened to what had happened in amazement.

' _You really have grown haven't you Naruto?_ '

 

* * *

 

' _How was I talked into this again?_ '

Kakashi was in the Hokage's office, sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

' _I prefer being a field nin. Iruka and possibly Naruto, are the only reasons why I would stay in the village for long periods of time. And neither were on the list of incentives Tsunade managed to blackmail me with to take the hat._ '

Kakashi sighed as he marked a missive asking for Naruto to be allowed on a specific mission as rejected.

' _I can't allow Naruto or Sasuke to go out on missions with only one arm each. It's a large handicap, especially since neither know how to use one handed seals... If only they hadn't been stupid enough to destroy their other arms in an idiotic battle. Then again, if they hadn't, they probably wouldn't have worked all that anger and resentment out of their systems. Still, why are my cute little genin such brainless little genin?_ '

Kakashi signed off a document allowing the Inuzuka to build more dog kennels on their land when a knock was heard on his door.

' _Please don't let it be someone with another pile of paperwork. If it is, I will find some way to give Naruto the hat, one-armed seventeen year old genin he may be._ '

"Enter."

The door opened allowing Sai and an ANBU with an orange pattern on his mask to step in.

' _His mask is familiar, but not standard Konoha ANBU design. He must be Root._ '

The two walked forward and stopped a few feet from the desk.

"Rokudaime-sama."

Kakashi groaned once the words left the two Root nins' mouths.

"Maa. I'm never going to get used to that title... Is there a reason for why two Root ANBU decided to come to my office?"

Sai's eyes widened slightly, his Root training preventing it from being too noticeable.

"How did you know he was Root, senpai?"

Kakashi laughed at the surprise in Sai's tone.

' _It seems that Sai's becoming better and better and showing emotion._ '

"I recognized the mask from my Root day."

Sai tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Root day?"

Kakashi smiled and was about to answer, but the Root ANBU replied first.

"Rokudaime-sama was part of Root for approximately 31 hours before defecting back to Sandaime-sama's ANBU."

Kakashi stared at the Root ANBU, trying to determine how he knew such information.

' _Not many people know I was once part of Root, let alone the time period. I doubt someone would randomly search my files, so he's been in Root since my days in Root. That must be why the mask is so familiar. Now who had the mask?... I think the name was similar to Tenzo's old name Kinoe..._ '

"What is your name? I recall it being similar to Kinoe."

"Kinoto, Hokage-sama."

"How did you know who he was Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi turned towards Sai and gave him his typical eye smile.

"Like he said, I was once part of Root."

Kakashi smiled slightly at Sai's disgruntled expression before his face turned serious.

"What occurred to make the two of you come here. Specifically you, Kinoto?"

"We want to know what you want to do with Root. Danzo-sama is dead, so we have no real leader. I have taken charge for many aspects due to my long tenure, but I am not a leader."

Kakashi sighed and started rubbing his temples.

' _This is turning out to be worse than the paperwork. Then again, this will end up needing paperwork, so it is worse._ '

"How difficult would it be to integrate Root with the rest of ANBU?"

"It wouldn't be too difficult. However, it would take time... What will be done about the Root base? It was not damaged in the attack on the village."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out what to do.

' _Should I have the base abandoned? That would be a waste of resources and space, especially since we're working hard to rebuild. We still haven't rebuilt a new ANBU headquarters either... They're working out of the basement of this building... Could the Root base be re-purposed as the headquarters for all of ANBU?_ '

"Is the base large enough to accommodate all of Konoha's ANBU?"

"Since the war has reduced the number of ANBU alive, Root and Standard, it is plausible."

Kakashi took out a piece of paper and began to write a missive to the Standard Konoha ANBU Commander.

' _This might just work. It would save the effort of building a new ANBU headquarters and allow that same effort to be diverted elsewhere._ '

"Good. I want a list of every room in the base, a list of what is in those rooms, and a summary of what information is in the base on my desk by the end of the week. The rooms that no longer have a use will be converted to allow more ANBU to be able to use it and the information will be added to Konoha's archives. Once that is complete, the transition can be completed."

"It shall be done."

Kakashi finished writing the missive, signing and stamping it before holding it out to Kinoto.

"This missive will allow you to acquire any aid you need from the Standard Konoha ANBU Commander."

Kinoto grabbed the missive and placed it in a safe location on his person. Once the missive was hidden, Kakashi turned towards Sai, who had been silent the entire time.

' _Now to get them some other help and get rid of two thorns in my side at the same time._ '

"I want you to grab Naruto and Sasuke. Since neither can go on field missions until Tsunade-sama finishes their synthetic arms, they will help you with all of this. If either of them start complaining, tell them it's an order from me."

A hint of a smile began to form on Sai's face.

"Is this supposed to be a punishment for them, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi gave Sai a blank look.

' _Am I really that obvious?_ '

"What do you mean? I would never do anything to harm my cute little genin. Sasuke would be happy to get his hands on Root intel and Naruto is going stir crazy. A mission, even if it is in the village and primarily paperwork would do the two of them some good."

Sai nodded and just stood there next to Kinoto. Kakashi glanced back and forth between them trying to figure out why they hadn't left.

' _Why aren't they leaving? I finished telling them what they should do, so they're dismissed... Don't tell me Danzo didn't allow them to leave unless he formally dismissed them?_ '

"You are both dismissed. Next time, just leave if I've finished briefing you. Don't stay, I have work to finish."

With that, the two Root nin left, both intent on accomplishing their missions. After the two had left Kakashi slouched down in his chair.

' _I hate being Hokage._ '

Kakashi looked at the paperwork he had left to do.

' _It feels like it's managed to reproduce while I wasn't paying attention to it._ '

Kakashi picked up a pencil intent on finishing the paperwork when he noticed the change in light on his desk. Kakashi turned to look out the window only to noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

' _Have I really spent that much time talking to Sai and Kinoto?_ '

Kakashi glanced back and forth between the paperwork and the setting sun.

' _Work or home? Work or home? Work or home?_ '

Sighing, Kakashi placed his pencil down.

"Maa. The work can wait until tomorrow. I finished the urgent stuff earlier."

Kakashi quickly cleared up his desk and put away everything that needed to be put away. He then got up and turned off the lights before walking towards the window to leave.

' _I wonder what Ruka-chan's made for dinner._ '

 

* * *

 

"Why did Kakashi-sensei make us do this again?"

' _If Naruto complains one more time..._ '

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were in the Root Records Room removing files off the shelves and placing them into sealing scrolls which would then be taken to the Konoha Archives. Due to their lack of an arm each and inability to make clones without both hands for handseals, Sasuke and Naruto had developed a system for moving the files. They were taking them off the shelves one by one and creating a small stack on the floor. They would then lift the stacks and carrying them to the sealing scrolls. Once the stack on the sealing scrolls was big enough, the files would be sealed.

' _Then again he is right. This is difficult and tedious for the two of us to do. It's almost like Kakashi is punishing us for losing our arms... I wouldn't be surprised if he is._ '

Sasuke used his right arm to lift the small stack of files he had placed on the floor, glancing at a few of the names on them.

**Uchiha Yashiro**

**Uchiha Yakumi**

**Uchiha Tekka**

' _I wonder how many of the Uchiha here were actually part of Root. Sai said not all the files belong to Root members, anyone that had any type of affiliation with Root has a file here. How many were people Danzo saw fit to silence? How many of the files are here because Danzo stole their Sharingan? How many of the files belong to members of my clan were betrayed by Danzo? The bastard should have suffered more when I was killing him. I shouldn't have let things end so quickly._ '

Sasuke was pulled away from his dark thoughts when he heard a reply to Naruto's rhetorical question.

"Are you telling me you're incapable of completing menial work, armless?"

' _If Sai antagonizes Naruto one more time..._ '

"Just because I don't have a right arm doesn't mean I can't do this! I'm going to finish more than Sasuke. Dattebayo!"

' _As if. I've had more training to be ambidextrous than you've had dobe._ '

Sasuke moved over to one of the sealing scrolls placed on the floor, careful not to let the files fall due to his lack of a left arm. Right as he placed his files down, he heard the sound of other files hitting the ground.

' _Probably Naruto overestimating what he can do._ '

"Damn it. It's harder to do this with one arm than I thought."

' _Guess I was right._ '

Sasuke moved back to the shelf to grab another stack of files.

"So you really can't do menial work, arm-less?"

' _Not again._ '

"I can totally do this, Sai! Dattebayo. I just need to make sure I don't try to carry too high of a pile. I didn't think there would be so many files belonging to the Hyuuga clan."

' _They're a clan dobe, obviously there would be a lot of files. And i_ _f Sai dares to comment back..._ '

"So you're admi-"

' _That's it._ '

"Shut up you two! Kakashi ordered us to help transfer the documents here to the Konoha Archives, while the ANBU rearrange the rest of the base. I want to finish doing this sometime in the next few days if not hours and that won't happen if you two keep acting like idiots!"

"Technically Hokage-sama only ordered you two to help. I don't need to be here, left-less"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he picked up another stack of files.

' _Really?_ '

"If you aren't going to help, just leave Sai."

"Why wou-"

"Saskue, Sai! You'll never believe what I found?"

' _Another Hyuuga file?_ '

"Hyuuga Hiashi's file?"

"Hinata's tou-san has a file here? I wouldn't be surprised since there's so many Hyuuga files... And no, Sai."

' _It would make sense for Root to have files on the clan heads. Now who else was part of the Hyuuga clan?_ '

Sasuke placed the stack of files down on the sealing scroll.

"Neji's tou-san's file?"

"No, Sasuke. It's not a Hyuuga file."

' _Then whose file is it? There are plenty of ninja in the village who have names that could fall near the Hyuuga alphabetically. Might as well go see what's gotten Naruto so excited._ '

Sasuke left the sealing scroll and began to walk towards the section of the room that Naruto was in. After he started walking towards Naruto, Sai did as well.

"Seriously? You guys couldn't guess?"

Sasuke and Sai reached Naruto and stared at him expectantly. Naruto pouted and held out the file allowing it to be read.

"It wasn't that hard."

**Hatake Kakashi**

' _Kakashi has a file?! That's not actually as surprising as I thought it would be. He's been one of the village's top nin since before we were born._ '

"It's not surprising. Kakashi-senpai was once part of Root."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned towards Sai, disbelief etched on their faces.

"What?! Kakashi-nii would never join Root!"

' _Kakashi wouldn't join an organization like Root. He's too good._ '

Sai just tilted his head at Naruto's outburst.

"The unofficial Root Commander claimed that Kakashi-senpai was part of Root for a little more than day during Sandaime-sama's reign. Kakashi-senpai said it was true."

Naruto nodded and attempted to cross his arms, which didn't work out well with only one arm and a file.

"That explains it. Sensei was probably spending the day getting info on Danzo for Jiji. Dattebayo!"

Sasuke stayed silent, but inclined his head to show that he agreed with Naruto.

' _That reason is far more plausible than Kakashi believing in Root's ideals._ '

Naruto lifted up the file.

"Do you think we should give it directly to him instead of packing it for the archives?"

Sai gave a half nod before lifting his hand to point at the shelf.

"We should also give him that one."

Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the shelf to see what file Sai was speaking about.

**Hatake Sakumo**

' _Kakashi's tou-san if what Orochimari once told me can be believed._ '

Naruto made a humming sound before placing Kakashi's file on the floor and reaching for Sakumo's file.

"I think sensei will be happy to get his tou-san's file as well. If anything it'll be good for a laugh. Inari knows what Danzo keeps in these things."

"Primarily mission information. However intel on the subjects abilities and reasons why they would be or are an asset to Root can also be kept in them."

Naruto placed Sakumo's file on top of Kakashi's file before picking the two up.

"I didn't really want an answer Sai. Anyway, I'm going to go give these to Kakashi-sensei."

With that Naruto ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Sai staring at the spot he once stood.

' _That idiot managed to get out of this after all._ '

"Arm-less managed to pull off that escape perfectly."

Sasuke sighed and started walking back to the Uchiha shelves.

"And now we have to pick up the dobe's slack. Get back to work."

"I don't need to be here."

Sasuke reached the shelf and picked up a file to stack.

"Well you volunteered, so get to it."

Sasuke could hear Sai grumbling, but he also heard the sound of files being moved.

' _Even with Sai helping we're still not going to finish today. Couldn't the dobe have waited until later to give the files to Kakashi? Then again, I would love to see the look on Kakashi's face when Naruto hands him the files._ '

 

* * *

 

"I hate being Hokage."

Kakashi and Iruka were at the Hatake Compound, now Hatake-Umino Compound, both relaxing after a long day of work. Kakashi's day had been much longer than Iruka's, leading to the current situation. Kakashi collapsed on the couch and Iruka was mentally laughing at his husband's misery.

' _I wonder how the rest of Konoha would react to finding out their Hokage is more petulant than my academy students. Then again, I doubt my students flop onto couches nearly fully dressed. At least he took sandals, his flak jacket, and weapons pouch first. I would have yelled at him already if they were still on._ '

"It's your own fault. You decided to come home yesterday without completing all your work, so you had to finish it all today along with what came in today. Although you did come home with some files, so I suppose you didn't finish."

Kakashi looked up, giving Iruka a glare.

"I know you're laughing and it's not funny. And those files are not extra work. Naruto dropped them off earlier saying that I might find their contents amusing. I haven't opened them up yet since I'm not sure if they're pranked or not. He might be trying to get back at me for making him and Sasuke do some Archive work."

Iruka moved over to the files Kakashi had thrown onto the kotatsu and picked them up, reading the labels.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Hatake Sakumo**

' _Why would Naruto pull out Kakashi and Sakumo-oji's files from the Archives? And not even the complete ones at that. Kakashi's file is much thicker than this._ '

"What kind of archive work were Naruto and Sasuke doing?"

Kakashi turned his face slightly from the cushion it was digging into to look at Iruka.

"Maa. Nothing much. They were helping transfer the Root Records to the Konoha Archives."

Iruka looked at the files again, noting the Root symbol on their side that he hadn't noticed before.

' _So these are the Root Records on Kakashi and Sakumo-oji... Why would Sakumo-oji even have records in Root? He was never part of it nor had dealings with it unlike Kakashi... At least I don't think he did. Kakashi would know better._ '

"Did Sakumo-oji have dealings with Root?"

Kakashi didn't answer, instead he slowly lifted his head to stare at the files, eyes wide.

"Those are the Root files on me and tou-san aren't they?"

Iruka nodded and held the two files out to Kakashi.

' _He seems so surprised to hear what they are._ '

"I don't think they're pranked."

Kakashi at up straight and grabbed the files, trepidation filling his face.

"No I don't think they are."

Iruka frowned at Kakashi's reaction to the files.

' _What's so wrong about the files?_ '

"Kakashi?"

"Can you go make some tea or something? I want to read these alone, I'm not sure how I'll react to them."

Iruka gave Kakashi a concerned look before listening to his request and leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

' _Should I add some calming herbs to the tea? Kakashi looked like something bad was written in the files. His chakra is fluctuating already._ '

Iruka pulled out the tea kettle and filled it with water before placing it on the stove to boil. He then went to the cabinet pulling out the chamomile tea leaves as well as some lemon balm leaves. As soon as Iruka placed the leaves on the counter, he felt Kakashi's chakra spike with anger.

' _Kakashi!_ '

Iruka ran back to the living room only to find the door closed.

' _He doesn't want me in there... That idiot! He should know by now, he isn't alone. I'll wait a bit and get his damned tea, but once it's done I'm marching in there. He should know that he doesn't need to hide behind a figurative mask when he's around me._ '

Iruka returned to the kitchen, keeping his mind partially on Kakashi's fluctuating chakra. Once the water began to boil, Iruka removed it from the kettle from the heat and added the leaves, letting the tea steep. After the tea had steeped, Iruka removed the leaves and poured the tea into a teapot. He then placed the teapot and two tea cups onto a tray before picking up the tray and going back to the living room.

' _I wonder if he's finished reading the files yet._ '

Iruka rested the tray on one hand and opened the door, walking into the room. Papers from the files were scattered in the space between the couch and the kotatsu. Kakashi was holding one last paper in his hand, eyes blankly staring at it and tears rolling down his cheeks. The mask pooled around his neck was already partially soaked.

' _What was in those files?_ '

Iruka stared at Kakashi from the door for a few more seconds, horrified at what had happened while he was brewing a pot of tea. He then snapped out of it and walked forward, placing the tray down on the kotatsu. Once the tray was on a solid surface, Iruka turned towards Kakashi and gently pulled the paper out of his husband's hands placing it next to the tea tray. He then moved to sit next to Kakashi on the couch, wrapping his arms around the silver haired man.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi choked on a sob.

"He said to forget what Danzo did, but why? Danzo did everything. It wasn't his fault, for anything, it was Danzo's. I hated him for years and it wasn't his fault. It wasn't..."

Iruka tightened his grip around Kakashi when his voice became too overcome with emotion to continue.

' _Just what did the files say to destroy Kakashi like this?_ '

Iruka rocked Kakashi lightly while making calming sounds, eventually Kakashi began to doze off, a choked up sound still coming out every once in a while. Once Kakashi was settled Iruka reached out and picked up the paper he had placed on the kotatsu.

' _How horrible are the contents of this paper?_ '

Iruka glanced at the paper noting the style of the writing and the arrangement of the sections.

' _It's a mission report._ '

Iruka glanced at Kakashi's face before looking back to the paper and beginning to read, skimming through to the important details.

**Mission Number: XXXXXXX**

**Mission Rank: S**

**Mission Members: Nara Tadao, Kimura Michio**

**Mission Objectives: Assasination of Hatake Sakumo**

**Mission Parameters: Remove All Connections to Root, Cover-up is Suicide (Preferred)**

**Mission Status: Complete**

' _No. It can't be. No. No! Sakumo-oji..._ '

The paper slipped out of Iruka's hand as his grip slackened, his mind trying to process what he had just read.

' _Root killed Sakumo-oji. Why? What reason did it serve? What did Sakumo-oji do? It has to be here. Maybe in some of the other papers._ '

Iruka began to reach down for another paper, but stopped himself before he touched one.

' _No. Kakashi read all of them and it nearly destroyed him. I can't do the same to myself. I need to stay strong for Kakashi. I have to stay ignorant. I shouldn't read any more of the papers._ '

Iruka looked at Kakashi seeing that he was half asleep.

' _We can't stay here. If the papers are the first thing Kakashi sees when he wakes up, it'll only hurt him more._ '

Iruka wrapped one of his arms around Kakashi's waist and placed one of Kakashi's arms around his shoulders. Kakashi woke slightly from the movement.

"Ruka?"

Iruka smiled as best as he could, but it was still slightly flat.

' _Your mind isn't remembering yet._ '

"It's okay Kakashi, go back to sleep. You dozed off on the couch. I'm just taking you to the bedroom."

Kakashi nodded and let Iruka pull him to the bedroom. Once the duo were in the bedroom, Iruka laid Kakashi on the futon and began to move away. Kakashi grabbed onto Iruka's arm.

"Stay?"

Iruka shook his head at the question.

"I'll be back soon. I need to clean up some stuff first."

Kakashi nodded and began to go back to sleep, allowing Iruka to escape his grip and leave the room. Iruka went back to the living room, stopping to stare at all the spilled papers.

' _I would love nothing more than to burn them, but I can't._ '

Iruka sighed sadly before leaning down to pick up the papers, not reading any of them.

' _I don't know which papers were in which file so I'm going to just leave them in a pile._ '

Once all the papers were stacked and placed on the kotatsu next to the files they were originally in, Iruka grabbed the tea tray and left the room. He walked to the kitchen and placed the tray on the counter.

' _I'll reheat it tomorrow. We're going to need it._ '

With the house nearly back to the state it had been in before the wretched files were opened, Iruka walked back to the bedroom, turning off lights as he went.

' _Tomorrow will be anything but pleasant._ '

Iruka reached the bedroom and smiled sadly at the sleeping figure already in the futon. He turned off the light and walked in the darkness to the futon. Iruka quietly slipped in next to Kakashi, grabbing Kakashi's hand as he settled down. Kakashi only shifted in his sleep, moving closer to Iruka. Iruka smiled softened and he closed his eyes, beckoning for sleep to consume him.

' _I'm not going to let what Root did break you, Kakashi. Whatever involvement Root has had with you and Sakumo-oji, we'll some to terms with together. I'm not letting you face this on your own, Kakashi. I'll be here for you through thick and thin, never forget that. And together we'll tame the nightmare induced by Root in the field._ (1)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) It should technically say Hatake, but I felt like putting Hatake would kill the flow, so field it is.
> 
> In the end, this story was way longer than I expected... (My original intention was to only have Sakumo's mission, Sakumo's death, and Kakashi finding out the truth. That all happened, just the long way.)
> 
> Either way, hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride, it was fun writing it (and wondering how most of it appeared on the word doc).
> 
> Thanks for spending your time reading. :)


End file.
